Behind Blue Eyes
by Tea Diva
Summary: Two years before Sephiroth's fall into madness, he was commander of SOLDIER, dedicated to nothing but duty. All that changes when he becomes romantically involved with the head nurse, Jeanette, and gains the interest of Professor Hojo. FF7/KH cross-over.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The following takes place two years before the events of FF7, and Sephiroth's fall into madness.**

During the years that followed the victory over Wutai in what came to be known as the Meaningless War, Shinra, Inc. found itself in a rather pleasing position. Having been the force that turned the war's efforts around by introducing the regiments to highly advanced weapons, and releasing the expert team SOLDIER to the commanders, Shinra later began to slowly introduce the world to the conveniences of high living that only millionaires once experienced. Mako energy was easy to mine, located in close proximity to cities, and opened up new opportunities for the soldiers who had no trade to return home to. Advances in medicine were also made available. The lifespan of an individual was greatly extended, allowing one to further experience the pleasures of Mako energy.

With all these factors emerging from Shinra almost at will, the public grew to love the company and thus made it rich. However, it was SOLDIER that received the most attention. Those who saw the unit at work wove stories of the men possessing incredible power, speed and agility. One could say they weren't even human. Boys of all ages desired to become part of that group and lines formed outside of Shinra's offices by the dozens. Each was signed, but very few made the final cut. SOLDIER was for the strong of heart and body, for the demands of the training would make even the toughest man grimace. In spite of that SOLDIER's popularity continued to grow.

Aside from the military advantages, Shinra boasted a team of expert scientists and doctors. Among the group of doctors was a woman who advanced to head nurse in only her first five years. Jeanette had been to the warfront as a novice, revealing her skills even at that early stage of her career. Her cheerful disposition put others at ease around her, resulting in many patients asking for her by name. After being moved from Wutai to Nibelheim to Gongaga and Nibelheim again, the team she headed now practiced strictly from Midgar.

Since her skills and those below her were exceptional, they serviced only the executives and the men from SOLDIER. There were times when she missed talking with the friends she'd made while in other towns, and wrote letters to those families. A woman whom she had spared was one of them, and she always invited Jeanette to visit her in Nibelheim. Jeanette had promised she would try in the last letter, yet there were no guarantees and none expected. The woman merely wanted to express her thanks to Jeanette in any way she could.

Jeanette was an attractive woman with auburn hair that curled in ringlets between her shoulder blades, violet eyes that sparkled with mirth from behind black-rimmed glasses, and a face that almost never wore a frown. She stood at five foot seven, possessing an athletic frame that did not diminish her femininity. Skin that had paled due to the absence of sun added to her looks. No one would believe her to be a native to Costa del Sol since she was nearly as fair as those born in Midgar. She walked with an easy stride common to her manner and poise. It wasn't unusual for those who worked with her to see her walking down the hall with about two or three others alongside her. With clipboard in hand, she doled out instructions to her team members while dodging the throngs that normally occupied the floor. It was part of her dedication as head nurse as well as a love for the job.

As of now she headed down the deserted hallway, dressed in the white coat that spoke of her position and a stethoscope draped over her shoulders. Her head was angled down, her eyes focused on the clipboard she supported with her left hand. A pen dangled from the corner of her mouth, her teeth firmly clamped on the cap as she read. Other pens with well-chewed caps poked out from her coat pocket, often being the subject of jokes from her co-workers. Jeanette took it all with stride, knowing that others found it hard to believe someone as cheery as she could be stressed about anything. Those same people would be surprised at what the cause for her stress was.

She stopped in mid-walk when her eyes came across a hastily written description of a patient's reaction to a new drug. She wasn't surprised she recognized the patient as one of SOLDIER's men. It had only begun two years ago, but Jeanette was slowly coming across a pattern in each periodical check-up the members of SOLDIER had. While it was commonplace to give the members of SOLDIER different medicines than other men, the most recent cases baffled her. It was becoming frequent in her having to send someone to a stricken man's chamber to counteract side effects from the treatment. She gave a rueful sigh and shook her head, pausing to hook some hair around her right ear. Each case was getting steadily worse, and she was beginning to wonder if she had been administering poison.

Unseen by Jeanette, for he had cleverly hidden himself behind a stack of trays waiting to be taken to the kitchen, he glanced over at her and smiled. Stepping ever so softly from around his hiding place, pausing to bring a finger to his lips when an orderly noticed him, he crept up behind Jeanette and jabbed her sides with his hands. She gave a surprised squeal and whirled around, dissolving into laughter at who it was. At eighteen blue-eyed, raven-haired Zack was showing all the signs of a young man confident in his line of work and appearance. He was also something of a prankster, which caused all sorts of problems with his superiors. There wasn't a trick pulled in training that Zack hadn't done first. The two had become friends when Zack caught a bad stomach virus while on a training mission. She had stayed with him all night, comforting him when he had his head halfway in a toilet bowl and kept his raging fever in check. By the next morning the worst of it had passed, and when Zack could finally get some real sleep, he had murmured that she tell no one how badly he was ill. Jeanette only laughed and promised she wouldn't.

Since then they shared a special friendship others perceived as romantic, and Zack took great delight in making them think it was so. His charms over women were never to be underestimated, for Jeanette had seen women twice her age blush to his ready smile and compliments. Another factor that kept their friendship going was the recent side effects from the drug given to his comrades. Zack was excellent help to her in gathering information at who suffered the most, even though he wasn't entirely aware of her suspicions. Whenever she asked how the members of his unit were, he would tell her exactly what she needed to hear. One day, she promised herself as she looked upon his smiling face, she would let him in on the truth behind her questions.

"Zack, what are you doing here? You're disrupting the quiet of the hospital," Jeanette playfully scolded, her face still red from laughter. Zack cocked his head at her curiously and grinned.

"Would you rather I run down the sanitarium halls screaming and flailing my arms?" he suggested mischievously, adding to his statement by spreading his arms and taking a step forward. Jeanette laughed again and shook her head, bringing her free hand onto his arm and forcing it down. Zack grunted in surprise, but smiled again. He knew that she spent many hours in the gym working out, hence her strength.

"You stop that. You won't be doing any mischief in the 'sanitarium' on my watch," she replied, lifting her head proudly when Zack gave an exaggerated sigh and slumped his shoulders. The 'sanitarium' they spoke of was none other than the executive floors. Zack claimed it was a place for crazy people since most of the workers there were much too stiff. He felt that if one couldn't have fun in life, they might as well be crazy.

"You can be such a killjoy sometimes, Jeannie. As for what I'm doing here, I have business."

Jeanette eyed him suspiciously, taking note of the glint in his eyes and smile. She crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled 'uh-huh'. Zack was quick to defend himself.

"I swear to you I've done nothing wrong! Aw, don't look at me that way. You make me feel like I'm talking to my mother," Zack remarked, kicking at an imaginary stone in front of him and shoving his hands in his pockets. Jeanette chuckled.

"If she were standing in front of you like I am now, I think she would have pinched your ear and demanded answers. So you're the one Bridget has done nothing but talk about. I should have known, since she practically described you to a tee," Jeanette concluded, smiling at Zack's surprised reaction. His Mako-blue eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, only to close again when he regained some semblance of control. Placing one hand on his hip and flipping back some of his unruly black hair, he said,

"Okay, you found me out. But I swear I didn't make the first move-" he said, pausing when Jeanette broke into fits of laughter. Zack pursed his lips at being interrupted, but he couldn't help himself from joining her.

"You can drop the innocent act, Zack. There're a few reasons why you chose to court her. One, she's just an intern from Nibelheim. Two, she's young and pretty. Three, she doesn't yet know the reputation you have around here," Jeanette explained, counting each on a finger, the last point accompanied by a knowing smile. Zack heaved a sigh and nodded.

"Anyways, she's going back to Nibelheim at the end of the week. I just dropped her off-"

"Taking her out on a date while on duty, are you? However did you manage to sneak her away right under Joanna's nose?" Jeanette interrupted as she began walking again. Zack joined her, falling into an easy stride.

"Aw, Joanna likes me. She knows I'm good to all the girls around here. I only took her out for coffee, nothing more," he said, as if pleading his case to her. Jeanette nodded to his words, deciding against commenting on his disheveled hair and shirt that hung past his waistline. She would let him keep some dignity to go along with his less-than-truthful story. They continued on down the hallway, passing the nurses' station where Joanna sat watching a small television. Upon seeing the pair she wagged a finger at Zack.

"I'm going to have to insist you take the interns out when they're _not_ on duty," she scolded, the humor present in her aged blue eyes. Zack gave Joanna a deep bow and placed his hand over his heart. Jeanette chuckled behind her hand at his theatrics. There were times she wasn't sure she should put a stop to his antics or encourage them.

"You have my sincerest apologies, Joanna. Bridget has returned, so there's no need to worry. I already got a lecture from Jeannie," Zack said, jerking a thumb in the head nurse's direction. Joanna lowered the glasses from her nose at Jeanette and humphed.

"Jeanette, shall I have this troublesome rogue removed to preserve the sanity of the floor?" she asked, a devilish gleam in her eye. Jeanette chuckled and shook her head.

"No, that's not necessary. Besides, I think someone else has a say in what to do about our Zack," Jeanette replied, glancing away from Joanna toward the end of the hallway. Both Joanna and Zack followed her gaze, the latter quick to come to attention at seeing who it was. Standing partially in shadow, the tall man locked eyes with Zack and slowly shook his head.

"A SOLDIER of your class should be setting a dutiful example for the new recruits. Instead I find you here, and not entirely stupid as to why," came the disappointed remark from the man who literally defined SOLDIER. Zack gave his commanding officer a salute and bowed, murmuring a response. Joanna exchanged glances with Jeanette, who placed a finger to her lips. Joanna understood what her head nurse indicated and busied herself with paperwork. Zack turned to Jeanette and flashed a sheepish grin.

"Looks like I've been busted. I'll see you later," he said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. Jeanette kept the smile from her face as he walked toward his commander's side. The two men glanced at the other, Zack the first to lower his gaze. When Zack vanished through the door the other man addressed Jeanette.

"He won't cause you trouble again," he said, his voice practically devoid of any emotion. Jeanette shook her head, smiling. The man stepped into the light, allowing the rest of his features to be seen. Blue eyes that glowed from Mako regarded Jeanette from under slender, arched eyebrows. Silver bangs hung over his face, casting the corners of his eyes in shadow. His lips were set in a straight line, giving his visage the likeness of a still body of water. There was no fluctuation of emotion in that face. And yet Jeanette continued to smile at him.

"Zack's no trouble at all. But you are right about him not tending to his duties, since he took one of my interns on a date while she was still working. I trust whatever disciplinary action you have in mind will serve to remind him of that," she said. Sephiroth nodded to her words.

"Indeed. Well, I bid you goodnight," he said before turning and leaving the way Zack had gone moments before. The moment the door closed Joanna gave a low whistle.

"I've been working here for years, and I can remember him when he was a little boy. Even then he was always so dutiful and calm. No, I'd call it cold," she remarked, shaking her head. Jeanette crossed over to the high circular desk that hid most of Joanne and leaned against it.

"It still doesn't stop the women from batting their eyes at him. I'll be in my office if you need me. Oh, and relieve Bridget for the night. I doubt she'll be much help since her mind will be circulating around our darling Zack," Jeanette said, smiling when Joanna voiced her agreement. Half a dozen steps took Jeanette to her office, which she opened before flipping the lights on.

Her desk was situated in the upper left part of the room, cornered by a tall bookcase that boasted volumes of medical files and other folders. A large, rectangular corkboard hung directly behind the desk, its surface littered with thank you notes, hand-drawn pictures, and her work schedule for the next month and a half. Pinned in between the notes and pictures was a photograph of she and her mother, another conspicuously covered peeking from beneath it.

The desk itself was a picture of chaos, complete with empty, overturned coffee cups and scattered pens missing caps. Somewhere beneath the mess was paperwork submitted by the interns that needed looking over. That would require much of her time, and Jeanette placed the clipboard in hand on a squat file cabinet near the entrance. Closing the door with her foot as she removed the stethoscope from her shoulders, she then turned her attention to the small coffee pot that sat on another file cabinet. It was on, as she expected, and a note from her assistant was leaning against the side of it. Picking it up, she smiled at its message. _Coffee is almost as bad for you as using Mako energy. Go easy on the pens._

She could easily imagine Peter's scowling face as he wrote the note. He was one of the few who didn't utilize Mako energy. He said he didn't want to be considered a murderer by draining the lifeforce of the planet for his own comfort. While he had other quirky habits, such as meditating before work and fasting for days at a time, this particular one was part of a growing trend. Jeanette often wondered if Peter realized Mako energy was what gave him a place to work in. She shrugged. The trend would die, as all trends do. The convenience of Mako energy was not so easily ignored.

Pouring herself a cup of coffee and taking a seat at her desk, Jeanette switched on the lamp and stared down at the pile of work there. Almost automatically a pen was removed from her pocket and inserted in her mouth, her teeth working the soft plastic in tune to her thoughts. A moment later she realized she was not in the frame of mind to concentrate on the interns' reports. The new drug for the SOLDIERs continued to eat away at her, making her come to some unfavorable conclusions. Her entire purpose for becoming a nurse revolved solely around the fact that she could help others. The idea that she may be hurting others unintentionally pained her conscience and she was determined to discover the truth.

Pushing the stack of papers aside, Jeanette came to a decision. After looking at her personal calendar she saw that tomorrow was the day she was to oversee the daily check-ups on the newest SOLDIER recruits. A sigh passed her lips. She would not be able to catch a glimpse of the new drug there. A flicker of hope crossed over her features as she flipped through the calendar. It was also the time for the First, Second and Third class to receive their check-ups. Knowing that the drug was only given to those of the elite First class, Jeanette knew she had to be there.

Rising from her chair, coffee mug in hand and satisfied that'd she soon have answers, Jeanette turned toward the window situated directly behind her desk. Pulling the blinds, she stared heavenward. The plumes of smoke generated from each of the eight reactors shone a pale green against the blackness of sky. Jeanette suddenly remembered a quip Peter had about the reactors. The two of them had been in the office together, she pining over reports while he tidied the office. He had looked out of the window and shook his head.

"Midgar has no night or day. Did you know I have to go to Kalm to see stars, and even then I still need a strong pair of binoculars? I'm telling you, Jeannie, the Mako energy will be the end of us."

She had merely dismissed it as the usual banter from his kind, but now as she stared at the city of endless night she realized she, too, sorely missed the stars. When she was a child growing up in Costa del Sol she often went stargazing on the beach. There had been so many in the sky it was fun to try and count them. Thinking of her home brought forth an image of her mother, who often wished her daughter would come and visit. As always Jeanette promised she would at a later date, become swamped with work, and forget. Yet her mother was aging, and so old-fashioned she refused the medicine designed to lengthen one's lifespan. Jeanette had long since given up trying to convince her to take them.

"_Jeannie, when will you find yourself a man and settle down? I'd like to hold my grandchild a few times before I die."_

Jeanette shook her head against her thoughts, finding them to be uncharacteristic of her. She hadn't the need to think of things pertaining to _that _in five years. Placing the blame on Peter's earlier mention of lack of stars and the thoughts that followed, she pulled the blinds, sat down and went to work. It was nearly six A.M. when she realized she was close to falling asleep standing up, and decided to stop worrying herself for the time being. Gathering her purse, lunch bag and coat, Jeanette left the confines of her office and proceeded for the nearest elevator. She suppressed a yawn as she rounded a corner. She didn't remember the last time she had stayed there so long. Sometimes her dedication to work directly contrasted with the simple need to sleep.

Upon seeing a top surgeon pass her dressed in a rumpled tee shirt and sweats, she chided herself for not taking the time to work out. Night was also a good time to utilize the gym facilities, and she enjoyed breaking a good sweat after a hard day. Her preoccupation with the SOLDIERs' reactions to the new drug had invaded her mind deeper than she expected. Upon hearing the chime of the elevator, she rushed toward it with renewed adrenaline and slid inside just as the doors closed.

The doctors inside nodded to her as she situated herself alongside the far wall. The music that played acted as a lullaby, luring her already-exhausted body toward sleep. Thankfully nobody recognized her and forced her into a conversation she didn't have the power to continue. By the time the elevator passed the first floor, she was alone inside. She was just about sleeping when it stopped at the lobby, jerking her awake with a slight start. The moment the doors opened she paused at seeing who stood before her. A pair of ice blue eyes regarded her with some curiosity mixed with a hint of amusement.

"I see your night was spent here instead of in your bed," Sephiroth commented, stepping aside to let Jeanette pass. She nodded, managing a smile in spite of how tired she was.

"It comes with the territory. I don't mean to sound rude, but if I don't get home I'm going to fall asleep standing up," she confessed, giving him a sheepish smile before yawning. Sephiroth nodded, the slightest smile coming to his flawless features.

"I would not want to be responsible for that. I wish you a good rest," he said before stepping inside the elevator. Jeanette remained where she was for a moment, watching him over her shoulder. He stood with his back to the wall, arms clasped behind him and eyes focused. The doors took their time in sliding closed, and when they did Jeanette swore she saw him smiling at her. Shaking her head, she turned and proceeded for the exit. Sleep was much more important than anything else at the moment.

* * *

Jeanette hadn't been asleep for an hour when her pager sounded. Opening one violet eye, she glared at the small object that kept her tethered to the work place even while at home. When she could tolerate the beeping no longer, she crawled toward her bedside table on her elbows and snatched it up. After silencing the thing she examined the number left there.

By the extra numbers added to the end of the message, part of a code she had conceived when she first acquired her position, she understood that it was Peter. Sitting up and running a hand through her sleep-rumpled hair, Jeanette turned to the cordless phone present on the table and picked it up. She also clicked on the small lamp, its light illuminating a framed picture of her and her mother from younger days. After dialing the number she yawned, wishing for a cup of coffee to perk her up. Peter answered after the first half ring, and his voice was bright and cheery when it had no right to be.

"Good morning, Jeannie! Sleep well?" he asked, Jeanette able to hear the humor in his voice. She made a face even though he wasn't there to see it.

"Like a baby. What is it?"

"I just got word that Professor Hojo wants to see you. I think it has to do with the tests later this week," Peter explained. Jeanette frowned. Was the professor aware of her suspicions? Or was this something else entirely? Her fatigue left her as she rose from the bed and padded toward the adjacent bathroom. As she spoke she began pulling fresh towels from the chest of drawers and laying them out on the toilet.

"Did he specify a day or time?" she asked.

"Not really, but if I know him, it's as soon as possible. And before you start worrying yourself bald, I don't think this has anything to do with what you suspect. If he questions you about anything that concerns it, you know it's your duty as head nurse to log any and all side effects so his people can make a better drug. Understand?" Peter said, his tone lowering as concern entered it.

Jeanette paused in her whirlwind activities and sighed. She had confided her suspicions to Peter after realizing she could trust him. He had proven it time and again while working with her. Ever since his internship as medical assistant he had always been there for her, and this was no different. She smiled.

"Yes. Sometimes I think you know me better than my own mother does." A soft chuckle sounded on the other end of the phone.

"By all accounts I think I _should_. Your mother doesn't see what you call organization in here."

"All right, you got me there. I'll be there in an hour. Oh, and Peter?"

"Your coffee and bagel are already here. You really should consider eating a healthier breakfast -" Jeanette cut off his usual routine with a quick 'thank you' and hung up the phone. She stared down at it for a moment, the smile still lingering on her face. How she loved the guy, even if he tried to woo her with his vegetarian habits and insistence on counting her calories for her. It wasn't everyday someone sat down to drink a cup of coffee and hear murmurs of protest.

Shaking her head, she laid the phone on the sink and disrobed before turning the water on. As she stepped in and began wetting her hair, the brief encounters with Sephiroth surfaced in her mind. She found it entirely curious, seeing as to how it wasn't the first time they had spoken. However, it certainly was the first time she recalled ever seeing him _smile_. Shaking her head, she concentrated on lathering her hair. By the time she finished her shower, dressed and ran out the door she had already forgotten Sephiroth. Now all she thought about was Hojo. Whatever it was he wanted, she had a feeling it would only heighten her suspicions.

* * *

While Jeanette prepared herself to face Hojo and whatever questions he had for her, the professor stood in his office looking over the latest batch of the experimental drug. He was a sour faced man with glasses set at the end of a long, ungainly nose, beady eyes and black hair that appeared disheveled no matter what was done to it. He cared little for his appearance. He was a scientist, not a model. His brow creased into a frown as he came across some tubes marked 'unstable'. The eyes narrowed into slits behind the glasses. Nothing he created could be considered unstable. Lifting his head sharply, he examined the groups of scientists that inhabited the floor.

His office was surrounded by windows, which allowed him to observe their progress. He wasn't worried about the veteran scientists. Those men and women had been working with him for years now, and mistakes were not often. No intern or novice had ever been allowed to so much as look at the ingredients necessary to make the drug. Hojo took one of the tubes and exited the office, the atmosphere pierced automatically by the low hum of machinery and people's voices. Scientists dressed the same as he brushed past him, some remembering to acknowledge him while others simply forgot. The professor calmly overlooked it. He was not one of the insecure individuals who desired notice by each and every person.

Directly ahead of him was the spacious lab filled with scientists who tediously worked on experiments. Computers were aglow with DNA models, notes regarding the effects of the sample should certain ingredients be included, and a list of how much was left of the Jenova specimen. The supply of cells the lab had would need to be replaced soon, and Hojo anticipated returning to where it all began.

How he missed the crude tools he worked with in Nibelheim, for they gave him the best opportunity to exercise his cruel imagination. It had been years since he last had the chance to use a live specimen. Now he was forced to use his genius on the administration of drugs for SOLDIER instead of pursuing what he truly desired. While the effects of Jenova and Mako combined made excellent scientific material when used in the SOLDIER program, it still lacked the certain something Hojo enjoyed. Cruelty was what he was best at, and it was going to waste in Midgar.

Pulling aside an assistant who nearly bumped into him, Hojo presented the test tube with a sinister smile. The assistant, a young man who had years ahead of him in becoming a scientist, swallowed nervously in the face of the professor. Even though he was relatively new, he didn't need to be told when to avoid Hojo. This was one of those times, and he was helpless.

"Can you tell me who mixed this, and then had the audacity to label it unstable?" Hojo asked with a frighteningly calm voice. The young man gulped again and stammered,

"It- it was me, Professor Hojo. Doctor Anderson tested it and told me to label it."

"Doctor Anderson is a fool. His uselessness has infuriated me for the last time. Now," Hojo said, smiling as he slowly removed the needle from the assistant's pocket and inserted the end into the test tube. He pulled the end mechanism, drawing the contents inside. The young man's face paled.

"I wish to see why this is unstable."

The assistant gasped and backed away, holding up his hands. Hojo reached out and snatched the other's wrist, forcing his arm up. The man cried out in fear when Hojo injected him with the contents of the needle. When it was finished Hojo released the man and stepped back, waiting.

The assistant gripped the area of his upper wrist, his face growing paler by the moment. Hojo busied himself with disposing of the needle in a container used solely for biohazard waste while the drug took hold of the assistant. The young man eventually collapsed to the floor and began twitching. He emitted guttural sounds while his body jerked and twisted until it arched. With one final gasp of air, the man's chest slowly deflated and did not rise again. When Hojo had amused himself enough by watching the man die he summoned the doctor who was always present on the floor.

"He's had an unfortunate accident. It seems the new drug _was _unstable," Hojo explained. The doctor looked at Hojo, then down at the body. He shook his head ruefully and removed the PHS from his pocket. As he called in orderlies to bring in a body bag, Hojo turned away and ambled for the heart of the lab. Sure enough Dr. Anderson was making a beeline for the professor once he heard the doctor's summons. When he reached Hojo's side he cast one look at the young man's body and sucked in a breath. He turned narrowed eyes toward Hojo, disgust radiating from them.

"What is the meaning of this? What have you done to him?" Anderson demanded hotly, gesturing angrily toward the body. Hojo gave a casual shrug.

"I required proof of the drug's unstable condition. He proved a most excellent specimen," he remarked. Anderson's face went from red to purple. Hojo briefly wondered if asphyxia was next as he showed no reaction to the other's anger.

"Specimen?! He was a _man_! Professor Gast would never –"

"Professor Gast is no longer with us. I am in charge now, or have you forgotten that?" Hojo replied. Anderson's lips pursed and without another word stormed off. Along the way he called the remaining members of his team to come with him. Hojo smiled to himself. Anderson's team was made up of mostly new members whose presence would not be missed. Coming across one of his senior team members Hojo beckoned the man over. Just as he was about to rule the entire drug supply useless he paused. The effects of the drug may be deadly to a normal man, or even a member of SOLDIER. However, its potency had yet to be used on the one man whom SOLDIER was created for. Turning his attention to the waiting scientist, Hojo spoke.

"You will be the one to give those doctors the drug for the SOLDIERs later this week. Be sure this is given to Sephiroth, and only Sephiroth. Do not dispose of the rest just yet," he ordered. The other scientist nodded and walked away. He suddenly remembered he had summoned the head nurse to his office, and Hojo proceeded back there to wait for her.

She was already there when he walked in, further proving her punctuality. In spite of her immaculate appearance it seemed as if she'd hardly gotten any sleep. Standing there as she was, with her hair bound in a bun and black-framed glasses perched on the end of a slender nose, Hojo recalled another woman he knew. While there had been a weak acceptance in that woman's eyes, the head nurse showed a strong sense of self coupled with determination.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Jeanette began, her voice as business-like as her appearance. Hojo bowed his head. The exact reason he wanted to see her went from his mind to be replaced by the recent decision to use the unstable drug on Sephiroth.

"Yes. Thank you for coming so soon," he replied. Jeanette doubted he truly meant it but kept the emotion from her face. Hojo crossed over to the other side of his desk and leaned against it, placing his hands on the surface.

"I'll make this brief. I'm sure you're aware of the new drugs I have been ordering the members of SOLDIER to take. This time there will be one stipulation: Sephiroth is to receive a specific kind. I trust you'll let your team know."

Jeanette nodded in agreement, doing a remarkable job at keeping the surprise from her face. All the suspicions concerning the drugs collided in her mind, topped off by the one reserved for Sephiroth. What was Hojo planning? Did she dare refuse the treatment? No, she wasn't at liberty to do that. She was, after all, just the head nurse. She had very little say in scientific matters.

"I will. If you'll excuse me," Jeanette said, taking a step toward the door. Hojo held up his hand. When Jeanette turned toward him, she suppressed a shudder. The man bore a smile that only highlighted the cruelty in his eyes.

"Don't think I'm not aware of the reports you've been making after each check-up. I have placed all my faith in my team, and they would not willingly put the members of SOLDIER in danger," he said, his tone one of warning. Jeanette stiffened at having her job questioned. Tossing caution to the wind, she snapped,

"It is part of my duty to record reactions. As a nurse I cannot ignore the fact that one of the drugs _your _team created gives a man stomach pains. Doesn't your research directly coincide with what my team reports to you? Or are you telling me that you would rather poison those men?" she said, narrowing her eyes. It was Hojo's turn to grow ruffled. He lowered his voice and pointed a finger at her.

"I will not stand here and be judged by one so insignificant. You _will _do as I say, and give that drug to Sephiroth. Are we clear?" he said. Jeanette bit her tongue. Hojo relaxed and smiled. He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"I thank you for your time."

Taking that as her cue to leave, Jeanette managed to keep her anger in check as she strode from the room. She was unaware of Hojo's eyes following her, a frown lingering on his face. He would have to watch her. He had seen defiance in her eyes in spite of her acceptance to his argument. He would not be denied the chance to continue pushing the human body to its limits with the powers of Mako and Jenova. Knowing what needed to be done next, Hojo left his office with a cruel smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

Jeanette had her hands clenched in fury as she stalked the hallways in the direction of the elevator. Hojo had power over her word and she hated it. Lives were at stake and he couldn't care less! Determined more than ever to find out what exactly was in the drug, Jeanette altered her strides in favor of a secluded office near the back of the floor. She didn't bother knocking; she just pushed the door open to reveal the cramped interior of a room designed just for one person.

That person sat hunched at a computer, scrolling through information Jeanette couldn't see. He was a few years older than Jeanette with short blond hair and fair skin. Seated as he was, he seemed to sink into himself by the way he was leaning forward. Should he stand he would tower over Jeanette by a whole two inches. As a leading researcher on the drug creation, he was Jeanette's only contact in the science department. The others were much too loyal to Hojo. Upon sensing another in the office he looked over his shoulder and gave a half smile at Jeanette's frown.

"You must have met with the illustrious professor."

"I don't understand how you can work under him, Eric. His morals are highly questionable," she said, sitting down on the chair opposite him with a flourish. Eric turned all the way around so he was facing her, folding his hands on the desktop surface. He smiled in understanding.

"I usually don't question his morals. I'm just here to do research. Oh, speaking of which, I was able to get you the list of ingredients for the drug that's been affecting the members of SOLDIER," Eric said, reaching behind him and taking hold of a scrap of notebook paper. Jeanette's anger gave way to interest as she accepted the paper. The terminology listed there was alien to her. She glanced up at him, violet eyes questioning.

"Is this the same as the drug that will be given later this week?"

"I don't know. You're lucky I managed to get a hold of _that_," he said with a slight smile. She gave an absent nod as she continued to study the paper. Eric scooted his chair closer to his desk and sighed, drawing her attention. Jeanette knew what was coming next and shook her head, not in the mood for what he was going to say.

"Listen, Jeannie, just do what you're told. Don't risk his wrath. Did you hear what he did just before you arrived?" Eric said, concern in his eyes as she pocketed the paper. She gave a grim nod. As she was stepping off the elevator she had the luxury of witnessing two orderlies carrying a body bag away. The doctor, a man she had known since she started, only shook his head. It was enough for Jeanette to know who was responsible. Even that hadn't softened her resolve.

"Yes, I heard. I know what you're trying to say and I appreciate your concern, but I can't sit back and let that bastard poison those men. It's not in my code of ethics. Thanks again, Eric," Jeanette said, getting to her feet and leaving. Eric only shook his head at her hasty exit. He adored the devotion she demonstrated toward the men she was in charge of, but he had a distinct feeling it would land her in trouble one day.

* * *

Standing tall and distant as a star, Sephiroth watched the newest SOLDIER recruits assemble for the trip to the infirmary for their check-ups. After sitting in several meetings that served only to irritate him, Sephiroth was free to do what he was best at: dole out orders and make damn sure they were followed. Duty had been ingrained into him since day one, a trait he demanded out of each and every SOLDIER he held sway over.

Glancing over at the rookies he gave a slight grunt. Many of them were laughing and making jabs at one thing or another, hardly the reserved, determined individuals he preferred being around. To make matters worse, Zack was encouraging them. Sephiroth's eyebrow twitched in impatience as the raven-haired man slapped the backs of rookies and grinned as if he were one of them. Unable to watch any longer Sephiroth stepped forward.

His very movements commanded silence. He knew exactly why those boys were there as he made himself aware of their gazes. Stories of Sephiroth's triumphs in the Meaningless War had drawn them here, and Shinra profited from it each time. There was definite awe in the eyes of the young men as they watched every move Sephiroth made. For a brief instance the great warrior wished that just once he wouldn't be stared at as if he were a god.

"There. This is much better," Sephiroth remarked, glancing around and nodding to the silence. Zack stood off to the side, his arms crossed over his chest and exasperation written across his features. Sephiroth made a mental note to remind Zack of who he was before coming to a halt in front of the rookies. Roughly twenty to thirty faces separated in four rows peered up at him in breathless anticipation. Out of the crowd Sephiroth found a shy-looking youth with blonde hair and wide blue eyes. For reasons unknown his gaze stayed on the boy until he looked away.

"If any of you expect to make it in this program, you had all better understand the rules that come with it. I will not tolerate misbehavior or disrespect to those of higher ranks than you. Consider yourselves fortunate that you were even summoned for the training," Sephiroth continued, taking note of the blonde's downcast glance and sigh. He frowned inwardly. The boy had no business being there. Sephiroth could tell he would amount to nothing and grew disinterested. The others, however, appeared more hopeful. Just by looking at some he knew they would pass the grueling test the training had to offer.

"Your training begins tomorrow promptly at dawn. Before that, you are all required for a physical check-up and a tolerance test to what makes SOLDIER a distinctive program. Once you have received your physical, you are to report to Professor Hojo on the 67th floor. Do I make myself clear?" Sephiroth said, sweeping his ice blue gaze over the crowd. There were nods and murmurs to Sephiroth's words. Satisfied he gestured toward Zack.

"Zack will take the first half to the medical floor. In fifteen minutes' time, I will take the rest. Should I hear of any trouble from either group the offender will be met with the swiftest disciplinary action. Understand?"

There were more positive reactions, plus some nervous chuckles. Sephiroth glanced over at Zack and nodded. Zack turned his attention to the front two rows and smiled.

"Come on, rooks. Follow me," he said before heading out. Some of the boys gasped in awe at the large sword strapped to Zack's back before falling into line behind him. Sephiroth had also noticed stares lingering on his own Masamune. While he felt it somewhat cumbersome to carry it around while in the headquarters, Sephiroth understood the impact the sword had on others. The very sight of it alone had sent enemies fleeing in terror due to the myth tied to it. Sephiroth had acquired it after achieving the rank of SOLDIER commander, for only the strong of mind, body and heart could wield it. Sephiroth had heard whispers of it being a peace offering from Wutai, and that it had been stolen during the battles. Whichever was true he didn't know nor care. The Masamune was his.

The last of Zack's group having filed out in an orderly fashion, Sephiroth soon found himself under the scrutiny of the remaining boys. He could almost count off in his head before someone had the courage to approach him. Sure enough a boy with shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes broke rank and walked up to Sephiroth. He swallowed nervously before gesturing toward the Masamune with a shy hand.

"Sir, is that your famous sword?" he asked nervously. Sephiroth glanced down at the boy, his expression blank save his eyes. The boy swallowed under the intensity of the glare and the Mako flashing in the ice blue eyes. Yet he found the courage to continue speaking.

"Do-do all the members of SOLDIER have swords like these?"

"Only the members who do what they're told and remain where they're supposed to be," came Sephiroth's remark. The boy blanched and immediately resumed his place.

For the next fifteen minutes an uncomfortable silence hung in the air, pierced only by the occasional shuffling of feet and scratching of heads. At last Sephiroth announced it was time to go. The two rows formed one line in the time of an eyeblink, a reaction that pleased the commander. Assuming the lead, Sephiroth took the rookies out of the ready room and down a long stretch of corridor. Men dressed in the blue garb of a mere guard made way for Sephiroth, saluting him by shouldering their guns and raising the barrels. Other employees also avoided the line Sephiroth headed, mostly out of fear. While he had done nothing to invoke their fear he knew it was all because of his storied career. A man of Sephiroth's strength and position was not one to be trifled with. He had learned to live with their fear and ignored it.

As he walked he found his thoughts drifting to the head nurse. She had looked quite tired coming off the elevator, and Sephiroth found her dedication to her job pleasing. He had also seen her around the other members of SOLDIER, and they all enjoyed her company. Some even went to great lengths to be treated by her when she was the field nurse during the war. Zack's easy companionship with her made Sephiroth feel strangely envious. There was no one he could open up to that way.

In fact, nobody gave much thought to what Sephiroth felt or desired. His entire life was circulated around duty and discipline. In order to quell the need for companionship he had experienced a few women while abroad. Those women brought him nothing but fleeting happiness before it was back to being alone. Perhaps it was time he sought another's company since it was interfering with his daily routine. He shook his head at his thoughts, all emotion wiped from his face. There was no time for loneliness now. Only duty. Always duty.

* * *

"Hold still, and I promise this won't hurt," said the encouraging voice of Bridget as she held a suspended needle above a recruit's arm. He was dressed in just his uniform pants, his shirt a rumpled pile behind him. The white paper that stretched the length of the cot crunched uncomfortably under his legs, and he shifted warily as his eyes again caught sight of the needle.

Bridget, a soft-voiced young woman with large brown eyes and flowing hair, gave him a reassuring smile. Determined not to look cowardly in front of the pretty nurse, the recruit pursed his lips and gave a nod. Bridget took that as her cue and pierced his flesh with the needle. The young man winced and closed his eyes, balling his other hand into a fist. A moment later he felt the cool sensation of alcohol being rubbed on his arm and looked. Bridget smiled as she strapped a bandage embossed with a caricature of a rabbit over the wound.

"There. See? It didn't hurt, did it?"

The young man smiled and shook his head. Bridget stepped back and gestured for him to go before reminding him to let Jeanette know he had been taken care of. The recruit eagerly nodded and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. As Bridget turned to retrieve a fresh needle, alcohol swab and bandage, her next patient settled onto the cot. He was stretched out like a lazy cat and looked completely at ease with himself. Bridget laughed at who it was when she turned around.

"Zack! You get off there now and let me do my job," she insisted. Zack pouted at her to the best of his ability, causing Bridget's heart to flutter. Oh, how attractive and irritating he was! Seeing that she was not exactly exerting her authority, Zack sat up and leaned closer to her, a devilish grin spread across his features. He reached up to tug at one lock of hair playfully as he spoke.

"But it's my turn now. I'm not feeling very good and I need a nurse," he said, grimacing as he laid a hand over his abdomen and gave a pitiful moan. Bridget couldn't help herself from laughing. A short distance away Jeanette saw what was transpiring and gave a tired, amused sigh. Nodding and smiling at the young recruit before she dismissed him, she headed for the other end of the room.

By the time she reached Bridget's station Zack had an arm around her shoulders and his lips locked on hers. Jeanette cleared her throat with all the disapproval of a strict parent and waited. Bridget pulled away first, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Once her eyes saw Jeanette she backed away from Zack and made a decent show of calming herself down. Zack, in the meantime, only glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

"You'd deny a man the cure to his illness?"

In response Jeanette reached over and tugged at Zack's ear, gesturing for him to remove himself from the cot. He made a rather comical series of gestures and protests as he allowed her to lead him away. Nodding over her shoulder to Bridget, who called the next recruit in, Jeanette released Zack's ear and shook her head in disappointment. Zack only gave her a helpless shrug.

"What am I going to do with you? It seems disciplinary action has taught you nothing," she remarked. Zack's smile died, replaced by a confused look. After a moment he leaned forward and eyed her.

"You sounded just like Sephiroth. Oh no, are you taking lessons from him? Say it isn't so, Jeannie!" Zack protested. Jeanette found the comparison unusual but she couldn't keep from laughing.

"Maybe I should, since it seems he's the only one who can keep you in line. He's due up here any moment, so why don't you go mind the recruits like you're supposed to and I won't tell him you were acting up again," she said, winking. Zack beamed and grabbed either side of her face before planting a short kiss on her lips.

"You're the best, Jeannie!" And with that, he walked toward the other end of the room with all the swagger he could muster. Jeanette only rolled her eyes and chuckled. Perhaps she should consider putting whatever made him Zack into a bottle. His mischief was exactly what she needed to chase away the morning's distasteful meeting with Hojo.

Just as she predicted Sephiroth arrived with the second half of the recruits, ordering them into rows of two with a mere gesture and calm voice. Jeanette watched him interact with the others, finding that they regarded him with the awe one usually reserved for a deity. It didn't surprise her considering the reputation he had, but seeing it in action was entirely different. Spending a career around people and reading how they felt revealed to her that Sephiroth was not comfortable with his elevated status. Deciding to take some of the unease away she approached the group of assembled recruits and smiled warmly at them. Almost immediately their anxiety vanished.

"That's what I like to see. Just give my team a moment to finish up with your comrades. Until then, please feel free to read the magazines I brought. I wasn't sure what any of you liked, so I grabbed as many as I could. Can you imagine how funny I must have looked carrying all of them?" Jeanette said, generating some genuine laughter from the boys. Knowing she had authority over him because of the location, Sephiroth gave a short nod in regards to the magazines.

They swarmed on the pile situated on a table with a passion, flipping through the ones that interested them and talking. Jeanette turned and gave Sephiroth a smile. He found himself returning it, if only slightly.

"Did I do something you don't approve of?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No. If they're relaxed it makes the entire process much easier to deal with," Sephiroth said, then paused to look over at three recruits huddled around a magazine that focused on chocobo racing. Jeanette followed his eyes, smiling a bit at their excitement.

"Did you really gather all those magazines for them?"

The way Sephiroth phrased the question, it sounded to Jeanette as if he had never heard of such a feat. She nodded.

"The last time you brought in new recruits I had nothing to put those boys' minds at ease. Almost all of them were stiff with nerves when they received their shots, and it isn't easy to locate a vein when the muscles are so tense," she replied.

"I understand what you mean," Sephiroth said after a moment's consideration. He remembered that day all too well. It had been nothing but a headache for both nurses and recruits. Yet he also remembered Jeanette making her way around the room, looking in on each patient to ensure their comfort with a smile or words. It was as if she were some kind of mother and the boys her children.

"Do you have any children?" Sephiroth asked, just as surprised by the question as Jeanette was by the way her gaze flew to him. Nothing passed over her face for a moment until she shook her head. The smile returned to her face, highlighting her violet eyes. Sephiroth found her eyes strange and alluring.

"No. I see why you'd ask since I seem to connect with these boys. It's part of my job to make others feel at ease, that's all," she replied, pushing a memory of her mother's insistence of her settling down to the back of her mind. Sensing that he had touched upon a sensitive subject, Sephiroth was at a loss at how to continue the conversation.

When Jeanette excused herself to help her team ready their equipment, the commander glanced again at the recruits. It was amazing how one person could make another feel so comfortable. A lifetime of being on edge had only intensified Sephiroth's want for comfort. He doubted he would ever be as carefree as those boys were around Jeanette, and left it at that.

* * *

At quarter to three in the afternoon Jeanette sank into her office chair with a tired sigh, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. The sound of Peter's typing stopped, followed by the squeak of his chair as he turned it to face her. She didn't have to open her eyes to know a smile of amusement was on his face.

"Were the new recruits that bad?" he asked, his brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

"What? No," Jeanette replied, leaning forward in the chair and stretching her arms. Her left elbow brushed against an empty coffee cup with just enough force to send it rolling for the floor. Peter shook his head and rose to retrieve the cup. Tossing it into the trash he settled himself on a clear edge of her desk, draping an arm over his lap and looking down on her. She met his gaze.

"Then what is it? I usually don't see you this tired, not even after getting next to no sleep."

"I used all my energy being mad at Hojo," she said, frowning in distaste. Peter nodded.

"Want to talk about it?"

And Jeanette did, recounting the conversation she'd had with Hojo, the anger she felt at being questioned, and the way she lashed out at him returned. When she came upon the part about Sephiroth receiving an injection of a new kind of drug, Peter's brows drew together in confusion.

"That's a first. Usually he doesn't specify who gets what, so long as the men get an injection. Do you think something is up?" he said, earning a serious glance from her. He read the disbelief in her eyes at such a question and laughed, holding his hands up.

"All right, stupid question. Of course something is up. Let me guess, you want to be present when the injection is given to him," he said, watching her as she rose from her chair and turned toward the corkboard. She tacked up the list of recruits, then a blank sheet of paper next to it. Identical sets were located near it, which were used for the logging of men had been injected for the first time. It was her way of keeping track of who was most vulnerable to the drug and who wasn't. Dating the corner of the blank sheet she nodded.

"Yes. Eric was able to get me a list of ingredients for the drug, but there isn't any guarantee that it's the same as what is making the men ill," she explained before covering her mouth as she yawned. Peter placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Go take a nap. We can discuss this later," he suggested. She shook her head, looking over at him with tired eyes.

"I can't just take a nap right now. I have too much to do," Jeanette protested weakly, her exhaustion betraying her again as she yawned. Peter only shook his head and smiled before gesturing toward the exit.

"If you don't lie down now you'll _fall_ down. Don't you know you can't function properly unless it's on an eight hour sleep?"

Jeanette sighed and gave in, if only to escape Peter's discussions about health. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, promising to wake her at seven o'clock. Giving in to her fatigue, Jeanette only nodded in response and left the office. Located around the corner from her office were resting rooms, each individually paired off to ensure undisturbed sleep. Surgeons often made good use of the rooms when they came out of long operations, too bleary-eyed to see straight. Jeanette had also used them on occasion, even though she preferred resting in her own bed. Given how tired she was, going home was not an option. She'd end up falling asleep on the train well before her stop.

Coming upon the door and opening it, she saw one of her team members on duty and smiled at him. The older man returned it, gesturing wordlessly toward an empty room. He wished her pleasant dreams as she passed him. Once inside Jeanette closed the door and pulled off her white coat, watch and shoes. She laid the coat across the chair near the doorway as she kicked her shoes under it. Removing her glasses and tucking them into the pocket of her coat, she stretched out on the bed and sighed happily. She didn't remember the bed being so comfortable and was asleep before she knew it.

* * *

_Jeanette dreamed she was standing on the edge of a beach staring off into the horizon. A warm breeze lifted her hair away from her neck, causing some of the thin strands to tickle her face. She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling a great sense of freedom and relaxation. Someone else joined her at that moment, the sounds his footfalls made in the sand fading to nothing. She opened her eyes and looked over at her companion with a warm smile. The figure was shadowed but she didn't find it the least bit strange. She reached for his, her, its hand and took it. It was large and warm, a strong, comforting presence that added to her ease. She found herself giving it a loving squeeze, which was returned with the same passion. A moment later the hand trembled and changed, growing smaller until it was nestled snugly in hers. She knew her hand gave the smaller one the same sense of security the large one had given her, and was content. _

_The sea rolled ever outward, the promise of adventure seeming to radiate from the surface. The water whispered for her to come closer, closer. _Come_, said the enticing voice of the sea._ Come and see what we have for you. _The small hand eased out of Jeanette's until the figure left her side. She watched the sea rise up into the shape of a woman with her arms outstretched. The figure that had been beside her reached for the water woman, then paused. The small shadow looked back at Jeanette, revealing to her a pair of blue eyes and nothing else. She wondered who the shadow was and took a step forward only to be subdued by another water woman. It rose up and blocked her way, thus blocking the shadow from view. Jeanette attempted to get a better look at the figure by peering through the watery body of the woman. Hazy lines merged together, blurring the features of the figure even though they also became clearer. Helpless, she watched as the figure stepped into the sea and vanished. The moment that happened the sky overhead blackened with such intensity it sent shivers down her spine. Jeanette held herself as a cold wind picked up, unable to do much else. _

_Suddenly a hand thrust itself into her chest from out of thin air, causing her to cry out in fear. Her body arched as the hand sought something inside her. A faint cry echoed behind her, giving her reason to slowly look over her shoulder. When she did she saw the hazy form of a child running for her, hands outstretched and desperate. The hand inside her chest found its prey and ruthlessly pulled it out, bringing it up to Jeanette's face to see. What she saw, pulsing in the phantom hand, was her heart. She whispered something inaudible and collapsed, her eyes still focused on the heart suspended above her. And then the darkness came_.

* * *

"Jeanette? Jeannie?" sounded the concerned voice of Peter, ripping Jeanette from the realm of dreams with such force she gave a startled cry. Her hand automatically went to her heart to assure herself that it was still there. Its frantic beating was enough to convince her and she opened her eyes. Peter's features swam into view, a confused expression on his face. She squinted at the light and moaned.

"What time is it?" she croaked.

"What time is it? How can you ask me that after the dream you just had?" Peter replied, blinking. Jeanette eased herself into a sitting position, brushing back her hair in the process.

"How did you know I was dreaming?" she asked, looking up at him. It was Peter's turn to look at her as if she had been born yesterday. He tilted his head to the side, the movement causing his choppy brown bangs to follow suite.

"You were crying out when I walked in. And it wasn't a pleasant dream by the sound of it, or by the look on your face. You feeling all right?" he pressed, stepping back when she rose from the bed. She nodded.

"I'm all right. You know, it _was_ a strange dream. I don't remember having one so vivid before," she admitted, the image of her heart being pulled out making her shudder involuntarily. Peter smiled in the hopes of assuring her.

"I know what will chase away the effects of that dream. The first reports are in, and you wouldn't believe how many had reactions," he said as she slipped on her shoes and fastened her watch. After shrugging into her coat she glanced over at him, waiting.

"How many?"

"All of them. And each reaction was different."

"Great. Then we can't pinpoint exactly what's wrong. Hojo doesn't _want_ us to. Are they all taken care of?" she asked as she followed Peter out of the room. The nurse on duty waved to them as they left, Jeanette remembering to return it before slipping out. Her mind was solely focused on the recruits, leaving the after effects of the dream in the back of her mind.

"Yeah. One kid, Cloud Strike or something, couldn't keep his head out of the toilet. Bridget managed to ease his stomach pain so he could finally sleep. So, what are you going to do if something happens to the higher-class SOLDIERs?" he asked. Jeanette's face was even as she glanced over at him. Her violet eyes brimmed with determination.

"Then I'm going to make a case against Hojo. This has to stop."

Peter's reply was a single nod, and nothing more. There was no point in telling her it was dangerous to challenge Hojo now. She was more than willing to do what was necessary to ensure the health of those men, regardless of the cost.

* * *

The following day Jeanette made it a point to visit the new recruits in their quarters, questioning each about their reactions from the shots. She had been unable to talk to Cloud Strife since he was part of the group that was being evaluated by the science department, and made a mental note to see him at a later time. As she was leaving the wing reserved for the members of SOLDIER, pen cap secured firmly between her teeth and eyes set in a thoughtful stare, she nearly ran over Zack. He laughed and helped steady her, smiling brightly.

"You need to start looking where you're going. You almost killed me," he said, causing her to chuckle. Removing the pen from her mouth and securing it in her pocket, she gave Zack a sidelong glance.

"How do you know that wasn't my intention?"

Zack made a show of mock horror as he backed away, a hand over his heart and eyes wide. The placement of his hand brought memories of her dream back to mind, and she unconsciously drew the clipboard in hand up over the left side of her chest.

"I knew it. You're planning on killing me one of these days, aren't you? I'll be better behaved, I promise," Zack said, then winced when she laughed.

"Oh, spare me, Zack. Don't bother making a vow you can't keep. So, how are the new recruits? Are they acting up like you or are they well-behaved?" Jeanette asked. Zack gave a disinterested shrug.

"I don't know. I won't see any of them again until they pass the training. What I do know is that some of them were really sick last night. I don't remember feeling that way after my first check-up as a recruit," he remarked. Jeanette gave a nod. Naturally he wouldn't, since the effects hadn't started happening until two years ago.

"Are you forgetting that time you were so ill you had your head in a bowl?" she said, smiling when Zack waved both hands in the air in a comedic way. He placed a gloved finger to his lips, indicating for her not to speak of it anymore.

"How could I forget that? Oh, I can almost feel my stomach turn," he moaned, placing his arms over his middle and leaning forward. Jeanette gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Sorry. I'm glad I ran into you so I could remind you about the check-ups scheduled for tomorrow. I gave Bridget the day off," Jeanette said, a triumphant smile coming to her lips when Zack made a face. Afterwards he beamed with all the pride of a child who didn't think it was wrong to steal.

"You want me to be on my best behavior if you went to those lengths."

"Don't flatter yourself, Zack. She had asked for the day off so she could visit her family," Jeanette replied, laughing at his hurt expression. Leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek, Zack promised he'd be good before walking in the opposite direction.

Jeanette continued on her way as well, hugging the clipboard to her chest and eyes focused ahead. She wished she could have spoken to Cloud Strife. His input would have been a great help for when she made a case against the professor. There were times she wondered why Professor Gast went into retirement and had Hojo act on his behalf, for the two were as different as night and day. Gast was one of those curious types, always asking questions with a passion that never left him. Jeanette remembered liking the man. She knew he never would have condoned to giving poison to the members of SOLDIER.

Moments later she was in her office where Peter was on the phone. He gestured to the surface of her desk and she nodded in understanding. Taking a seat she glanced at the little yellow notes he left for her. There was a message from her mother and her gynecologist, among others. More reports about the prognosis of the recruits were also there, waiting to be looked over with a scrutinizing eye. Deciding to call her gyno first, Jeanette picked up the phone and dialed the number. After a few rings a young girl picked up.

"Doctor Knight's office, how may I help you?"

Jeanette could tell the girl was chewing bubble gum by the sound of her voice and asked to speak to the doctor. The girl put her on hold after asking her name, leaving Jeanette a cheery tune to listen to. As she waited she skimmed through the pile of papers, pulling them aside until she came across Cloud's report. By that time the gynecologist picked up.

"Jeanette, I'm glad you called. I was just on my way out to lunch," Patricia Knight said, her disposition sounding even through the phone. She was a dark-skinned woman with a big smile and hearty laugh. She had been Jeanette's gynecologist ever since her messy break-up with Michael, and a good friend.

"Lunch? Is it that time already?" Jeanette said, glancing at her watch. Patricia chuckled.

"Busy as ever I see. Don't you ever take breaks?"

"Don't you start getting on my case. Peter here reminds me all the time how I need time off," she said, giving Peter an amused look when he gaped at her, slack-jawed. He offered a helpless shrug before returning to his call.

"And the child's right. I happened to notice you had an appointment scheduled in the next two weeks, and I called to let you know that it needs to be rescheduled."

"Why? Are you going away?" Jeanette asked. Patricia laughed so loudly Peter could hear, and he chuckled.

"I guess you forgot that bit, too. My mother's ill and they don't think she'll last much longer, so I had to go. Speaking of which, how is your mother?" Visions of Jeanette's mother Marie flashed in mind and she sighed.

"Oh, Patricia, I'm sorry about your mother. I'm going to call mine after I get off the phone with you," she explained, turning in her chair and looking up at the photograph on the corkboard. Patricia gasped.

"What? You mean you called me over your own mother? Oh," she added after a moment. Jeanette laughed half-heartedly.

"Mom has this way of nagging me about a husband and family. I can't really blame her. I am her only child, after all."

"Then you'd better get off with me and call her. You can reschedule the appointment with my secretary. I'll see you next month, sweetie. Take care," Patricia said, the smile evident in her voice. Jeanette wished her the same and hung up after talking to Patricia's secretary.

She stared up at the photo of her and her mother, wondering if she could ever be as carefree as she used to be. Family. She had treated so many in her career and felt their joy when a loved one could return to them. Oh, there were times during her five-year tenure with Michael she had hinted at marriage and children, but he had no interest. In her blind devotion she had agreed to take birth control so as to avoid pregnancy and for Michael's comfort during sex. The little sacrifice on her part didn't make much difference, since he was sleeping with several women while with her.

The bitter memory showed up on Jeanette's face in the form of a frown. After they broke up he made it perfectly clear that he wished to avoid her. In any case, if she saw him now, she would be forced to bludgeon him with something heavy. Or she'd look the other way while fighting back bitter tears.

Knowing the subject was inevitable when she called her mother, Jeanette hardened her resolve and picked up the phone. Twenty minutes into the call Marie asked about what sort of men were in Jeanette's life. For reasons unknown Sephiroth came to mind.

"The kinds of men I deal with are devoted to duty, Mom. They have about as much time for romance and families as I do," she said. Marie snorted.

"That's just an excuse. What sort of man wouldn't want a family? Your father was so very proud of you he could burst. This man you speak of, how do _you_ know he wouldn't want to be a father? Hmm?" she pressed. Jeanette had no ready answer for her mother. Instead she just laughed.

"I don't know. Should I give him your number so you can ask him?"

"Maybe you _should_ talk to him. Why else would he be on your mind if there weren't some interest there? Come on Jeannie, don't deny yourself happiness. Not every man is like Michael," Marie pointed out. Jeanette drummed her fingers on the surface of her desk, feeling the old anger come back.

"I'm really much too busy, Mom. I have to go, I'll call you again. Love you," she said, waiting for her mother to say goodbye before hanging up. When she did she laid her head on the surface of her desk and gave a loud moan. Peter glanced over at her and grinned.

"Uh oh. Mom was asking about men again, wasn't she?"

Jeanette covered her head with her hands and gave a muffled response. She lifted her head after a moment, her hands pressed against either side of her face and eyes closed.

"What else does she talk to me about? Certainly not about how my work is doing. Anyways, let me take a look at these reports," she said, sitting up and pulling the pile toward her. She lifted the sheet with Cloud's name on and scanned it, working her tongue on the inside of her cheek. She had never seen such a violent reaction before. If this continued, Cloud would have to be dismissed on account of poor health.

"Did Bridget say anything else about Cloud Strife's condition?" Jeanette asked as she read some side notes scribbled in the intern's hand. Peter shook his head.

"Not to me. Maybe she said something to Joanna."

"Possibly. Joanna is the only one who works with her on a regular basis. So, are we all set for tomorrow?"

"Yep. Oh, I almost forgot. A scientist dropped this off for you," Peter said, reaching into his desk and pulling out a manila envelope and tossing it for Jeanette. It landed on the corner of her desk, knocking over yet another empty coffee cup. As Peter went to throw that cup away Jeanette opened the envelope and pulled out a single white sheet of paper.

A tersely worded message glared at her, scrawled in a hateful manner. _Do as you're told, and there won't be any difficulties. You wouldn't like it if I were to act against you._ Jeanette crumpled the paper angrily and threw it into the garbage. It smacked against the rim before landing inside.

"That damn Hojo!" she swore, rising to her feet and slamming her hands on the surface of the desk. Peter gave a start at her reaction. While he had been witness to the anger she bore her ex boyfriend, this was entirely different.

"What did the note say?"

"He basically threatened me. I'm not scared of him, Peter. This is the last straw, I'm telling you," she said vehemently as she paced the area behind her desk. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her fingers clenched around her upper arms and eyes narrowed behind her glasses. Peter wasn't sure what to say in light of the situation, and before he could blink she had grabbed her pager and headed for the door. The brunette rose from his desk, calling to her.

"Jeannie, where are you going?"

"I need to work off some of this tension or else I'll be miserable to be around. I'll be in the gym if you need me," she said over her shoulder. Peter nodded and eased back into his chair, wincing when she slammed the door.

* * *

Two hours later, after Jeanette had showered in the locker room and changed into a fresh pair of clothes, she proceeded for the cafeteria to buy dinner when she saw Sephiroth. He was seated alone near the back of the room, a plate of food untouched before him. Instead he had his head angled down at the open book in his hands. Even though there were a few other employees sporadically seated in the room, Jeanette couldn't imagine Sephiroth being more alone. Taking her tray and bottled water from the clerk, she directed her strides for him. He glanced up well before she came to the table, a lifetime of wariness evident in his eyes. She gave him a small smile and nodded toward the empty chair.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Sephiroth replied, meaning it. Jeanette eased onto the chair and scooted it closer. As she opened the package that held a plastic knife and fork she focused her attention on the book. It was, to her surprise, a fiction novel by a popular author of the day.

"I've read all his books," she said, initiating some casual conversation. Sephiroth glanced up at her, his gloved hands tensing slightly on the book. A moment later he relaxed and closed it in one motion.

"You're not joking."

"Of course not. Why would you think I was?" she asked before twisting the cap off her water and taking a few drinks. Sephiroth lowered his gaze again, staring absently at his food. He rolled the book in his hands, reminding Jeanette of a timid child.

"Because of the precedence of my reputation. It's almost as if I can't be like everyone else," he replied, frowning slightly.

"Well, let's be honest. Not everyone _is _like you. But I don't think that's a problem," she remarked, causing Sephiroth to look up at her. Their eyes met and held, and it felt as if something sparked inside him.

"Just because you're a commander in SOLDIER doesn't mean you can't be normal. You know, being in a position of high rank sometimes earns you a reputation. Not many of my interns actually believe I sleep," Jeanette said, smiling a bit. Sephiroth also smiled, an honest to goodness smile. It made Jeanette's heart flutter.

"I would be inclined to agree with them. I've noticed how often you stay overnight here, and I admire your dedication to your work. You're one of the few who actually care about what they do," he complimented. Jeanette took another drink of water in the hopes of shielding her flushed cheeks from him.

"You know, I was sort of hoping you'd forget how bad I looked that morning in the elevator," she remarked after placing the bottle down. Sephiroth laughed, surprising her. It seemed as if it surprised everyone else too, for the soft lull of conversation died down to silence. Sephiroth didn't notice.

"But I meant what I said, about admiring your dedication. If all the members of SOLDIER were as dedicated as you, I wouldn't have disciplinary cases like Zack to deal with."

"You can't blame Zack for that. He's just young and easily excited. We all were like that," Jeanette said, taking the opportunity to dig into her meal for the first time since sitting down. Sephiroth glanced away.

"Not me."

The fork stopped halfway to Jeanette's mouth, and her eyes settled on the features of the man before her. For a moment she didn't see the imposing SOLDIER commander who caused recruits to tremble in awe. She saw someone who hadn't known what it meant to have fun, or to relax. She laid the fork down, no longer hungry.

"No. Not you," she agreed softly. Sephiroth just shook his head and gave something of a sarcastic laugh.

"What does it matter? I can't do anything about that now."

"Yes you can," Jeanette said. Sephiroth's ice blue eyes met hers curiously, his hands laying the book on the table and resting on it. The head nurse stretched her arm across the way and laid her hand on top of his, gripping it with a firm tenderness he found astonishing.

"Instead of thinking about the past, think about now. When was the last time you had some fun?"

Sephiroth kept his gaze locked on her hand atop his, finding it difficult to respond. Feeling she overreacted, Jeanette pulled her hand away but continued to stare at him. An empty feeling washed over Sephiroth at the absence of warmth and he sighed.

"I don't remember," he replied. He chose not to mention how it had been growing up alone and constantly observed by scientists. Toys like other children had were not his for the taking. His toy was the knowledge his tutors gave him. He had little time for frivolity during his earlier days. But, sitting across from Jeanette as he was, Sephiroth began to experience something he had believed not meant for him. He felt a sense of peace and comfort. Jeanette was making him feel comfortable with himself, even when his mind reflected on his past.

"Well, are you up for a little fun?" Jeanette asked, surprising herself by her words. She was, in essence, asking him out on a date. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was laughing hysterically.

"Such as?" Sephiroth replied with a trace of suspicion Jeanette excused.

"Well, what do you do when you're not on duty? If you enjoy it, then it's fun," she continued. Sephiroth sat up a little straighter in his chair and nodded before he spoke.

"I train in the dojo after my duties are over, and then I retire to my quarters to look over the next day's events before I sleep. I also sometimes read in the mayor's library," he explained. Jeanette cataloged Sephiroth's list in her mind, deciding that training might be the best option. The mayor's library was nothing more than a huge collection of files that circulated around the construction of Midgar and other information.

"All right. Tomorrow night, I'll meet you in the dojo and I'll train with you," she announced. At Sephiroth's look Jeanette smiled and crossed her arms.

"What's that look for? Are you worried you might hurt me or something?"

"Not at all. I know you go to the gym and work out. I've seen you lift weights, and I respect your strength. I didn't know you were skilled in the martial arts."

The notion that he knew she worked out and respected that warmed her inside, and the small voice in her head continued to laugh.

"A martial arts master offered to train me while I was in Wutai during the war. He remembered me because I was the one who helped his daughter after she was injured by a misguided bullet. I think I can handle myself," she explained, some pride showing in her eyes. Sephiroth nodded.

"Very well. I accept your challenge," he said. At his wording Jeanette laughed. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow, Sephiroth," she said, extending her hand across the way. After a moment he wrapped his gloved one around hers and shook it. Jeanette could feel the strength in his grip, bringing up another memory of the dream. The hand that had gripped hers felt almost the same way.

He gave her a smile, collected his book and tray and excused himself. Jeanette watched him go, realizing for the first time she had spoken his name aloud. The voice in her mind was reduced to chuckles now, and she smirked a little. It seemed her mother was right. Maybe there _was_ an interest in the SOLDIER commander she didn't acknowledge.

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea, Jeannie. Like you said, you have no time for romance," she said to herself as she picked up her fork and speared a piece of turkey. However she couldn't stop thinking about the similarity Sephiroth's hand had to the one in her dream, and it remained on her mind long after she returned to work.

* * *

While Jeanette considered romance a farfetched idea, Sephiroth's mindset was not entirely identical. After leaving the confines of the cafeteria and heading for his private quarters near the top most floors, she was all he could think about. The way she smiled, laughed, even spoke, all intrigued him. Again, he told himself, it was not the first time they had spoken. He shouldn't be feeling such things that were often associated with a young man's yearnings.

In spite of that she had managed to invade his thoughts and in turn, fill his mind with irrational conclusions. He supposed if she looked at him the way other women did the prospect of being with her wouldn't affect him so much, but the truth of the matter was she didn't. As always she looked on him as a normal man. Even during the war, when his status was so high, she didn't cower before him or worship his image with her eyes. Instead she had a smile for him, a genuine, caring smile that had ingrained itself into the mind of a man not used to receiving such kindness.

Sephiroth had no memory of his parents. When he had asked about them, he was given a name to go by, and nothing more. That name had been Jenova, and Sephiroth used to imagine what sort of woman his mother must have been. It helped him go to sleep when the loneliness was at its worst. During his childhood he had been under the scrutiny of men and women in white lab coats, their faces hidden behind raised clipboards and voices almost mechanical whenever they spoke.

He had never been allowed to play outside with other children, or even go to the same schools as they did. Private tutors came to his home (which turned out to be an extensive wing in the Shinra headquarters) to teach him mathematics, language, history and geography. By the time he was five he was reading, writing, and drawing logical conclusions well before other children could print the alphabet. The physical training started soon after, and Sephiroth could recall those days and nights well.

Fear had been whipped out of him at a young age, and Sephiroth learned to keep his feelings bottled inside. The rest of his training went smoothly, reaching its peak when he emerged a success in Shinra's SOLDIER program. By that time he had turned into a cold killing machine that put fear into the hearts of enemies everywhere. It was exactly the image the company wanted.

The individuals assigned the daily care of Sephiroth the boy weren't all unfeeling automatons just doing their job. One man, an older gentleman with a kind voice and demeanor, often visited the boy and spoke to him. Sephiroth enjoyed being in the man's company, for it made him feel as if someone actually did care what he thought. However, after he turned thirteen, the man no longer came.

When asked about his whereabouts, he was told that his friend had retired from the company. Sephiroth had no choice but to accept it as truth. That was when Professor Hojo made himself known. The professor had always been on hand during the observations, but he had never spoken directly to Sephiroth. Now he saw him more and more often, and his presence made Sephiroth uneasy. There was something about the way Hojo looked at him, as if he knew some deep secret about Sephiroth that he wasn't going to tell. As he grew older he discovered Hojo was attempting to follow the work of Professor Gast, the very same man who befriended Sephiroth and then retired.

Never before had he questioned his existence or his purpose. He was, simply put, Sephiroth, the commander of SOLDIER. His life was laid out like a pathway before him, and he had no choice but to follow it. If there had been any instances when he wanted to deviate from the path he didn't remember. It was easier to simply do what he was told and let that be that. Only after he fought in the Meaningless War did he understand the beauty of privacy.

Granted there were scientists who came with him to Wutai, but because of his position he could demand to be left alone. For the first few years he exploited the power, relishing in being able to send others fleeing from his presence with just a glance. But it was short-lived, for when the war ended he was sent back to Midgar and under the eye of Hojo once again. While he was away Hojo had experienced a series of angry fits due to the disappearance of what he called a 'voluntary specimen'. Sephiroth had no idea what that meant, nor did he care. Life went on as usual for the SOLDIER commander.

Sephiroth entered his chambers and switched on the light, disheartened by what he saw. The room was large with furniture evenly and tastefully placed, boasting white walls and a matching carpet, and a bookcase brimming with well-thumbed books. A scroll that went from ceiling to floor hung on the far wall, the large, black characters of the Wutai language practically glowing in the presence of all the white. The characters meant 'Freedom of the heart', a motto Sephiroth sometimes felt was mocking him. It had been a gift from the Wutai lord after its surrender, and Sephiroth had no choice but to accept it. To do otherwise would have insulted the lord's honor and invited more bloodshed.

Staring at the room now Sephiroth suddenly felt like a caged animal. Memories of being watched, constantly watched, surfaced in his mind and he stalked across the pure carpet with powerful strides. He had no desire to stay inside. Going into an adjacent room he pulled off the black leather coat that defined who he was from a distance and dropped it on the surface of his bed. Returning to the main room again, he headed for the wall mount that displayed the Masamune. Reaching up and wrapping his right hand around the black handle, he slowly pulled it off the wall. It came to him with the willingness of a fond lover, something that did little to soothe his frame of mind.

As he stared at the Masamune he remembered Jeanette's words during their impromptu dinner. She had actually challenged him to a training match. Other than being skilled with the sword, Sephiroth was adept at melee tactics. It was the first thing taught to him well before the sword ever became his, simply due to the fact that Sephiroth's speed and agility was beyond that of a normal man's. He wondered how she would fare against him. He reminded himself to hold back so as to not hurt her. A laugh passed his lips at his thoughts. Even if he accidentally hurt her she was capable of tending her own wounds. But no, Sephiroth would not see her injured. He'd sooner hurt himself than her.

Taking the Masamune and turning on his heel, Sephiroth proceeded for the set of balcony doors located opposite his standpoint. The eternal night of Midgar awaited him, greeting his senses with the pungent odor of wet machinery and Mako when he slid the doors open. The balcony itself was of large size, devoid of any sort of clutter for easier movement. All Sephiroth did have on it was a cream-colored mat he had brought from Wutai. He would sit there and meditate later on, after he finished his workout.

Pulling the Masamune from its sheath and tossing it to the ground, Sephiroth assumed his stance. Standing with his feet apart, his left arm raised at the elbow and left hand preceding his right on the handle of the sword, Sephiroth took a deep breath. A long moment passed before he launched into a series of fluid movements, swinging the sword up, down, back and forward as if he were possessed. His feet moved two steps forward, two back during his arm movements, his eyes set in a hard glare. He pivoted on his right heel and resumed the same motions while facing the other way, his swings coming faster and harder with each breath he took.

By the time he was complete his upper body was coated in a thin layer of sweat that glowed an eerie green due to the unnatural color of the atmosphere. He took a moment to look down on the city, seeing the people milling about on the streets. Cars and motorcycles whizzed by, their lights red beacons for Sephiroth to follow should he wish to watch where they were headed. The faint sound of a whistle pierced the air, accompanied by the screech of wheels as a train pulled into the Sector 7 station. Sephiroth could remember when the sectors had names, back before Shinra's finances tripled due to the convenience of Mako energy. Now they were just numbers.

Bored with the scenery, Sephiroth laid the Masamune down and settled onto the mat to meditate. Crossing his legs beneath him and resting his hands on his knees, he lifted his head and closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. He had to regain his focus. The pang of loneliness had intensified during his conversation with Jeanette and was slowly eating away at him. He couldn't afford to look disheartened, not now.

In a few weeks he was to report to Corel to reinforce Shinra's hold on the town. Sometimes Sephiroth's mere presence was enough to quell any rebellion, and the company exploited that. If anything, Sephiroth was looking forward to spending time away from the city. Midgar had always held a stranglehold on him, and he often wondered why he wished for snow-capped mountains and cool breezes.

However all Sephiroth could concentrate on was Jeanette. Each attempt to push her from his thoughts only brought more to the surface until he abandoned all hope of achieving inner peace. Giving in to the emotions that accompanied thoughts of the head nurse, Sephiroth lost himself in her memory. The other women had attracted him for a brief time, but none like Jeanette had. None possessed her spirit, her determination, or her strength. The others were empty shadows in comparison to Jeanette. He let the sensations last a moment longer before opening his eyes to the world. Midgar looked back at him with all its imposing glory, as if mocking Sephiroth's thoughts. Frowning he took hold of the Masamune and resumed his feet. His thoughts did nothing but give him false promises better off forgotten.

* * *

Unlike the scattered chaos demonstrated by the SOLDIER recruits, the ones who made up the First, Second and Third class were by far more disciplined. Jeanette was impressed with the way the morning's physicals went by, and even Zack was on his best behavior. She was quite sure it was due to the fact Bridget wasn't there for him to impress, and that Sephiroth kept a keen eye on the young man. Zack did make a great show of feigning pain when Joanna had the honor of giving him a shot, which generated laughter from the nurses. Jeanette was beginning to have a good time when she saw a man enter the room bearing a dark gray tray topped with a wicked-looking needle. Her face fell immediately. She knew exactly what that meant and approached the scientist.

"May I help you?" Jeanette asked, startling the young man. He was a nervous character, whose hands trembled at either side of the tray, his large eyes magnified behind his round glasses. He swallowed and stammered,

"Pro-Professor Ho-Hojo sent me here. This-this is for Se-Sephiroth."

Jeanette nodded and went to take the tray, which the boy promptly jerked out of her reach and shook his head.

"He said I-I was supposed to give it to him," he said, swallowing again. Drawn by the commotion and the sound of his name, Sephiroth approached Jeanette and the boy. The boy nearly fainted when he saw the great commander staring down at him, his face impassive.

"Well, I'm not one to make a quarrel with your esteemed professor. Follow me," Jeanette said, hiding her distaste of the man. The young scientist nodded and did as was told, Sephiroth bringing up the rear. Before he vanished into a room where Jeanette waited, Sephiroth ordered his second-in-command to report back to his post. The man nodded and gestured for the others to follow him.

When Sephiroth entered the room and shut the door, the last members of the Third Class were filing out in orderly fashion. The nervous scientist had set the tray on a table, his shaking hands gripping the needle so tightly the whites of his knuckles were showing. Jeanette gestured for Sephiroth to sit down on the cot in a business-like manner, hardly any trace of the approachable woman he met the night before revealed. However, he noticed she was watching the scientist with narrowed eyes, testimony to her stiff motions. Sephiroth wasn't sure what was bothering her, so he went along with removing his coat.

Bare-chested, Sephiroth situated himself on the cot and extended his arm when Jeanette prompted him to do so. She wound a blood pressure device around his upper arm and secured it before taking hold of the end and squeezing. As she did that she looked at her watch, nodding to herself. Once she was done taking his vitals she removed the device and hung it on a hook behind her before swabbing his arm with rubbing alcohol. As she did this there was no tenderness, no concern. Sephiroth looked at her when she lifted her gaze toward his, his eyes questioning.

She met his eyes and shook her head, indicating that she wasn't going to say anything just yet. He accepted her answer because there was no other choice. The young scientist turned, the readied needle in his hand and eyes set on Sephiroth's face. He looked as if he were to pass out when Sephiroth frowned.

"Is there something the matter?" he said curtly. The scientist shook his head rapidly.

"N-no sir. I'm just waiting f-for the nurse's permission," he replied. Jeanette raised an eyebrow at the scientist.

"Of course you have my permission. In case you hadn't noticed, I prepared the commander for you," she said sharply. Sephiroth had never heard her use such a tone of voice before and knew something was not right. It seemed she and the professor had a difference of opinions not too long ago and he was caught in the middle. The young man gave a small cry and nodded before focusing on Sephiroth's arm.

Jeanette held her breath as she watched the needle poke, and eventually pierce the skin. She had the overwhelming urge to smack the needle away from Sephiroth, which she nearly did when it was over. The unseen contents were injected into Sephiroth's bloodstream, and that was that. After the scientist pulled the needle away Jeanette cleaned the wound. Sephiroth denied the necessity of a bandage and shrugged into his coat once again.

"You can leave the needle here. We can dispose of it for you," Jeanette offered. Again the young man shook his head. Jeanette frowned inwardly. Hojo had been quite thorough with his wishes.

"No, no, thank you. Professor Ho-Hojo insisted I bring it back. G-good day to you," he said, nodding to both before taking his leave. Jeanette pursed her lips at the scientist's back, partially unaware that Sephiroth was standing beside her. His presence did not go totally unforgotten when he said,

"Is there something I should know?"

"No," Jeanette said after a moment's consideration. She hated lying to him like this, especially when she had no clue about how the drug would affect him. It was quite possible he would show no reaction and all her worries would be for naught. While that did not excuse the others' reactions, at least she could reassure her conscience with Sephiroth's health.

"Hmm. Very well," Sephiroth said before he started for the door. Jeanette looked up at him, the words 'I need to talk to you' hovering on her lips. He paused, as if knowing she wanted to say something else. His long silver hair swayed to a stop just below his thighs as he waited. At length Jeanette exhaled and said,

"If you feel any discomfort, don't hesitate to contact me."

When Sephiroth looked over his shoulder at her, her breath caught in her throat. His eyes stared right through her and she was helpless against it. She could hear the smile in his voice as he replied.

"Of course I won't. Until tonight," he said before vanishing through the doorway. Jeanette sat down on the cot since her legs felt strangely weak. She swallowed and placed a hand above her heart, willing it to resume its normal pace. It hadn't been her imagination, as what she tried to convince herself last night. During her conversation with Sephiroth she had seen signs of interest on his side, and found herself flattered by it. She was looking forward to training with him even though she knew her skills were nothing compared to his.

"I hope this finds a way to sort itself out," she muttered as she assumed her feet and left the room. Instead of laughing at her, the small voice inside whispered a hope she dared not believe in. It was simply too foolish.

* * *

Sephiroth was waiting for Jeanette later that evening after both were finished with their individual duties. He stood in the center of the dojo, his bare feet stark white compared to the polished brown finish that shone in the overhead lights. A neat pile that consisted of a towel, a duffel bag and bottled water lay just beyond him. He wore nothing but a pair of loose fitting black pants secured at the waist by a tie. A gold dragon snaked its way down the left pant leg in extravagant swirls and knots before coming to a stop just above the ankle. Somehow Jeanette believed those pants somewhat too fancy for the training but said nothing. She only smiled at him as he waited patiently for her to remove her socks and shoes, eyeglasses and watch.

"Did you want to warm up first?" Sephiroth asked when Jeanette finally assumed her position in front of him. She nodded before tying her auburn hair up in a high ponytail, the style accenting her eyes and making her appear more youthful. Dressed as she was in an old white tee shirt boasting a logo too faded to read and black sweats, Sephiroth wondered if she had somehow become more attractive. He shook those thoughts away and pulled back both arms so that his elbows were resting at his sides, his fists balled. Jeanette mimed the pose and exhaled when he did.

"How long has it been since you last sparred?" he asked. She took a moment to think and gave him something of a sheepish smile.

"A few years at least. I wanted to maintain my skills but after I was given the duty of taking care of the entire regiment of SOLDIER I couldn't find the time. I'm lucky I get to the gym," she admitted.

"Then maybe you should stretch," Sephiroth suggested matter-of-factly, gesturing for the parallel bar behind him. Jeanette eyed the bar and nodded.

"I'll only need a few moments," she said with a smile before heading toward it. Propping her right leg up on the bar and bending her upper half toward her knee, she felt the muscles in her thighs protest but ignored them. The exercise was good for her, and it would ease the tension right out of her body. For fifteen minutes she stretched her arms and legs, twisted at the waist, and rolled her shoulders before announcing she was ready. Sephiroth squared off against her in the center of the dojo, setting his feet apart and raising one fist as he tucked the other against his side. Jeanette flexed her fingers and exhaled, positioning her hands so that one was more forward than the other.

When Sephiroth uttered, 'Begin,' the pair circled the other in slow motion. She watched the way he moved, which reminded her of a predator sizing up its prey. There was tension in his muscles, almost as if he were anticipating the upcoming physical struggle. It intrigued her to see him in such a primal way. Jeanette jabbed first with her right hand, which Sephiroth dodged by darting sideways. He repeated her move, and she was successful in dodging it. That was when they came at each other, hands flying and voices crying out.

Jeanette spun to the left to parry a move he made, and righted herself to block another. He thrust out his right leg and attempted to hit her thigh, which she blocked low with her hands. Sephiroth was smiling in approval at her technique. Even though it had been a while, her body never forgot the motions. Deciding to truly test her limits he came at her a little faster, watching with the poise of a master as she readied herself against his onslaught.

She angled back when his fist darted past her, barely missing her cheek. She retaliated by attempting a high kick to which he responded by catching her ankle in his hands and forcing her off balance. She stumbled back a bit but came at him again. When her fist managed to clip his cheek, he brought his left hand up and clamped it down on her forearm while his right snaked around her waist. He turned her around and pulled her to him, pinning her in a hold against his body. He was smiling down on her as she gave a grunt of effort against his strength.

"Are you sure it's only been a few years?" he asked, humor mixed with admiration in his voice. Jeanette replied by bringing her right foot back and hooking it around his ankle, using her momentum to spin around and break free from the hold. She was panting slightly from the effort, a few strands of her hair sticking to her face.

"Don't think you can win by flattering me," she retorted with a smile before going after him again. He blocked her strikes with his hands, even the ones she made with her legs. Sephiroth captured her fist in his hand and forced her arm down, closing the distance between them almost involuntarily. She looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking behind the ice blue depths.

"Not flattery. Just the truth," he said, then hooked his foot behind her calf and pulled, knocking her off balance. She gave a gasp, fully expecting to hit the floor only to be caught by Sephiroth at the last moment. She laughed up at him.

"All right, so I need more practice. Did you want to go another round?" she asked as he righted her. He nodded, pausing to cover his mouth as he coughed a few times. Jeanette wiped down her brow and exhaled, watching the man before her. Sephiroth looked somewhat confused by his coughing spell but turned his attention on her again.

"You shouldn't belittle your natural talent. Don't hold back this time," he said, assuming a defensive stance once more. Jeanette stood opposite him, her eyes focused on his. They sparred several times afterwards, Jeanette able to sweep Sephiroth's feet out from under him when he least expected it. He immediately responded by felling her the exact same way, unable to help himself from a laugh as she remarked that he was showing off.

About two hours later both were panting from the exertion to which Jeanette promptly announced her thirst. Sephiroth agreed with her and headed for the other side of the room where his belongings lay, reaching for the bottled water. Jeanette retrieved one of her own and turned, growing concerned when she saw Sephiroth coughing against the back of his hand. There already had been more than a few instances in which he paused to cough. At first it didn't worry her, but now she couldn't deny the fact that something might be wrong.

"Sephiroth? Is everything all right?" she asked, her voice reflecting her concern. Sephiroth nodded, twisting the cap off his water in one swift motion and downing about a quarter of the contents. He suddenly lurched forward, the water spilling from his mouth and hitting the floor as he suffered another series of fits. Jeanette was definitely worried now.

Just as he was about to indicate he was fine he gave into another fit, this time dropping the bottle as he lost his balance. She was kneeling beside him in an eyeblink, one hand on his shoulder as the other supported her. His right hand traveled to his heart, Jeanette able to see it visibly shaking. She sucked in a breath. His chest glistened with sweat, his nostrils flared as he attempted to take in air.

"Sephiroth? Sephiroth, what it is?" she asked, keeping her voice steady even though her heart rate escalated. Sephiroth cried out when another sharp pain assaulted him, causing him to stumble forward. He clamped a hand down on her shoulder, his fingers digging into her skin with such force she nearly fell forward with him. The nurse inside her took over and she maneuvered herself so that she was sitting in front of him. His chin was pressed against his chest, the twin silver curtains of his bangs shielding his face from her. He slowly, painfully, lifted his face toward hers, causing her to gasp. Agony stared at her from behind his ice blue eyes.

Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak, but all he emitted was a strangled moan before falling for the floor. He took Jeanette with him, who was quick to roll him onto his back and lay her head on his chest. The color drained from her face. Propping his head up so that his chin was pointing heavenward, Jeanette pinched his nostrils closed and leaned over, blowing air down his esophagus. She did this two more times before applying pressure to his heart with all her strength. Sephiroth's body had gone cold in too rapid a time, and Jeanette was now racing to beat death.

"Come on, Sephiroth, stay with me!" she cried before lowering her face to his and forcing air into his lungs. His chest inflated each time, but failed to rise on its own. Tears had developed in her eyes as she worked to revive him, calling his name the whole time. Just as she readied to give him mouth-to-mouth again he coughed, then gasped for breath as if he had been held underwater for hours. She whispered a prayer of thanks and got to her feet after motioning to Sephiroth that she would be right back. Racing for the dojo entrance, she shouted to the janitor who stood nearby mopping the floor.

"Get me some assistance in here, now!" she ordered hastily. The janitor nodded and dropped his mop, racing down the hall in search of help. Jeanette returned to Sephiroth, looking down on his sweat-laden features in concern. He coughed several more times before opening his eyes. He found Jeanette's face and focused on it. She swallowed, not liking the lack of color of his skin the least bit.

"…so much pain…" he groaned before wincing and covering his heart with his hand again. Jeanette swallowed, wishing she had thought to bring her equipment with her. At least she could have given him a shot to ease the pain.

Settling back onto the ground beside him, she carefully situated him so that his upper body was resting on her knees. Using her right arm to support his head against her chest, she used her left to stroke his clammy face and whispered words of comfort in the hope that it would keep him with her. His eyes slid closed as he fought against the pain, realizing it was relatively easy for him to find comfort in her embrace. He concentrated on Jeanette's voice as it insisted that he remain awake. He felt as if he was being dragged into an abyss by invisible hands, and the temptation to simply let go was nearly irresistible. Jeanette couldn't stop thinking about how close he had come to dying. His labored breathing kept reminding her, as did the occasional moan of pain. But she had managed to revive him. That was all that mattered.

The janitor returned with two orderlies and a doctor, who immediately went to Jeanette's side and questioned her. Easing Sephiroth's head off her lap she turned to the doctor and explained as the orderlies prepared the stretcher. The doctor swore under his breath before shouting for the orderlies to hurry. Jeanette's own worry combined with adrenaline aided her as she helped the orderlies move Sephiroth onto the stretcher. Once they secured his body the orderlies rushed out, followed by the doctor and Jeanette.

They carried Sephiroth into the next room where beds were located. Workers who took naps during the day often used the beds, but now one acted as a makeshift operating table. The doctor, whom Jeanette recognized as one of Shinra's top specialists, pulled out his PHS and tossed it to her, barking out a name she was to contact. She did so, demanding that the person on the other end bring a cot immediately. All they could do was wait since the room offered no medical equipment, which only added stress to her already frazzled nerves.

Sephiroth had fallen into unconsciousness, but he was still breathing. The doctor took the commander's pulse, shaking his head. Jeanette took the time to get in touch with Peter using the PHS, informing him to send Joanna down with the unit that would come by with a cot. She needed all the help she could get for this.

Ten minutes later the cot arrived, followed by Joanna. The older woman was all business as she entered the room, asking the status of the situation. Words were exchanged as Sephiroth was transferred from bed to cot, and was whisked up an emergency elevator down the hall. Once the party arrived on the executive floor, Jeanette worked alongside the doctor to stabilize him. No one had been able to determine what happened to Sephiroth, but it was estimated that he had some kind of allergic reaction. It only heightened Jeanette's suspicions. In her years as the head nurse for SOLDIER she had never seen such a violent reaction. She was more certain than ever that it was due to the drug Hojo designed.

When the doctor pronounced that Sephiroth was in the clear three agonizing hours later, Jeanette excused herself and made way for the elevators. She knew Sephiroth would be taken to the Intensive Care Unit afterwards and monitored for the rest of the evening. Joanna patted her shoulder as she left, which was met with a tired nod from the head nurse. The image of Sephiroth attached to an oxygen machine, an IV dripping fluid into his bloodstream, and the pasty color of his skin followed Jeanette out of the room and into an elevator. She was needed elsewhere for the moment.

Emerging onto the 67th floor, Jeanette headed directly for Hojo's office. She ignored the questions shouted her way by curious parties. She also brushed past Eric, who was on his way back to his office. Upon seeing the dark countenance she bore he wasn't about to invite her venom. Jeanette burst into Hojo's office without knocking, causing him to look up sharply from a small notepad. Upon seeing the flustered expression on her face, and the non-standard clothing she wore, he smirked.

"I hope this interruption has some merit."

"I just spent the past three hours keeping Sephiroth alive because he reacted to the drug Iyou/I insisted he take! By the time I'm finished explaining this mess to the President you won't have a chance in hell of retaining your position here," Jeanette snapped, narrowing her eyes and pointing at the professor. Hojo's cheek muscle twitched in anger at her pronouncement. There was undeniable fury in her eyes, and she meant to do exactly what she said.

"I thought we had an agreement-"

"We had nothing of the kind! Your damn drug almost killed Sephiroth! You're finished, Hojo. Do you hear me? Finished!" she cried. Hojo shot up like a rocket from his chair and approached her, reaching for her wrist and yanking her further inside before pulling the door shut. He then slammed her against it, pinning her arm above her head. She glared up at him with hate-filled eyes as he closed in on her.

"You insolent bitch. You don't have any idea who you're dealing with," he hissed. Jeanette's other hand came up, her fist striking his lip and splitting it open. Surprised by the strength she possessed, all Hojo could do was go backward from the momentum of her punch. He snarled at her as he wiped the blood from his chin. She only glared at him.

"You can threaten me all you want, but it won't change a thing. I'm putting a stop to these tests of yours, and that's it," she said before turning on her heel and pushing the door open. As she disappeared down the hall and past surprised eavesdroppers, Hojo's eyes narrowed into slits. In a flurry he yanked open the top drawer of his desk and removed a pistol, cocking it so that the barrel was pointed heavenward. He wanted nothing more than to shove the gun in the woman's mouth, pull the trigger and laugh as her brains splattered against the wall.

Suddenly the rage gave way to something far more sinister. She had approached him because he had put Sephiroth's life in danger. That was not mere concern for a patient. Replacing the pistol back to the confines of his drawer, he went about tending to his wound. He smirked. She had hit him fairly hard, but she would pay. When one of his assistants entered the office and questioned what had happened, Hojo waved off any sort of explanation. The other man balked at him.

"But sir, she struck you. You don't want me to contact security?" he said, incredulous. Hojo shook his head, growing impatient.

"Didn't you hear me? I said everything is under control," he said sharply. The man nodded and left the office without a word. Knowing he could trust those who worked under him to take his word as law, Hojo settled back onto his chair and resumed his work. Unseen by him Eric stood by the open doorway, his face drawn. He sighed heavily and shook his head before walking away.

* * *

The nurse on duty in the ICU nodded to Jeanette when she entered the room. She reported that Sephiroth was resting comfortably before asking if Jeanette wanted anything. The head nurse softly refused, the other woman taking note of the deep shadows under her violet eyes.

"Is the doctor available?" Jeanette asked. The nurse shook her head.

"He just left. He said he would contact you sometime tomorrow. Sephiroth is in the second room to the right."

Jeanette nodded, knowing exactly where the doctor had gone. Because of the severity of Sephiroth's fall, it was obvious that the incident would be kept secret. In fact, the executives would act as if it never happened at all. It gave her a small consolation knowing that she wouldn't be spoken to regarding her dispute with Hojo. In her anger she had acted without thinking, and knew she would berate herself later. Now all she wanted to do was see Sephiroth.

Jeanette's steps were slow, almost drugged, as she made her way toward the room Sephiroth was in. The gentle lull of beeping machinery greeted her when she pushed the door open, revealing to her the form of the commander laid out on the bed. His breathing was even, a good sign, but he was still hooked up to an oxygen machine. The lights had been shut off, leaving only the pale glow of the Mako reactors to cast the room in gray-green shadows. She halted her forward progress, her eyes raking over his form. She tried not to acknowledge the fact that her heartbeat was fluttering.

Grabbing a chair near the wall, she dragged it across the room and situated it near the side of the bed. She sat down and stared at Sephiroth, content to simply watch him sleep. Someone had taken the time to loosely braid his long silver hair to prevent it from tangling. A few strands that had pulled free lay in twists upon the white pillow, glinting like stars against the light. She wrung her hands together on her lap to resist the temptation to touch the silken threads. Her eyes traveled to his lips against her will, a little voice complimenting on the feel of them when she had given him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. She almost laughed. What a thing to think about after all that had happened. Shaking her head ruefully, Jeanette placed her arms on the bed and lowered her head onto them.

"What am I going to do now," she whispered to herself. The beeping of the heart monitor chimed in a response, to which she sighed in exasperation. Her mind replayed each time she had ever encountered Sephiroth, only serving to confuse her more. While there had been subtle fascination on her part, she never acted like the other women she had seen around him. She always felt it was silly for them to treat Sephiroth as if he were a king or god. There were times when she wanted to shake some sense into those women. Any man, no matter what his position, certainly couldn't appreciate being admired simply for who he was in the public eye. The recent events proved to Jeanette that he preferred being looked upon as everyone else. It was something she gave him, and she had no idea how it had affected him.

The reason for his spill surfaced in her mind, and Jeanette frowned. She still couldn't believe Hojo actually had the gall to believe they had an arrangement regarding the drug. Either he was extremely presumptuous or had something else in mind. Jeanette shivered. She had no desire to know what sorts of plans were spun in Hojo's twisted mind. A smile crept to her lips suddenly. It had felt so invigorating splitting his lip open. She wondered how many others secretly wished to do the same.

Yet the slight would not be forgiven. Jeanette knew Hojo was intelligent, and crafty besides, so she would have to watch herself around him. There had been murder in his eyes after she hit him. But even that would not deter what she had to do. While everyone else considered what she was going up against impossible, she couldn't simply shrug and pretend it wasn't there. Every time she had helped a member of SOLDIER cope with whatever side effects resulted from the drug, each had asked what had happened. Jeanette had no ready answer and it hurt. Now she would.

Turning her gaze back to Sephiroth, she attempted to simply content herself with watching him breathe. The gentle rise and fall of his chest was more than comforting. Remembering him lying on the floor of the dojo, in pain and unable to breathe, served to anger her. Had she not been able to revive him in time- she shook her head. She refused to dwell on the what-ifs. Sephiroth was alive, and that was all that mattered.

Sephiroth made a movement, drawing Jeanette's attention automatically. She almost forgot to breathe as she watched his fingers twitch slightly. His hand moved slightly, his fingers reaching for something. Jeanette placed her hand over his without a second thought. She smiled softly at him as she ran her fingers over his hand.

"Just rest now, Sephiroth," she whispered. Sephiroth's brow, which had furrowed in confusion, slowly relaxed. The sight brought tears to her eyes, which she wiped away with her other hand. Laying her head on the bed, her hand still over his, she closed her eyes and finally gave in to her exhaustion.

* * *

Sephiroth could sense her presence through the mist of sleep and wake, feel the gentle warmth of her hand on his. His body still ached, his head pounded, but he wanted to see her. Forcing his eyes open, he blinked several times to clear his vision. An unfamiliar ceiling hung overhead, colored pale green by the Mako reactors outside. To his right he heard the distinct sound of machinery and felt the needle piercing his arm. An oxygen device attached to his nostrils made him uncomfortable, but he was much too disoriented to do something about it. Pushing the pain aside as best he could, he glanced down toward his hand, seeing the smaller one atop it. Looking beyond the hand he saw the rest of her and felt a rush of gratitude.

Her head was down on her arms, her face turned toward in his direction as she slept. Her hair was disheveled but that didn't take away the serenity of her features. She didn't look as if she had been sleeping very long, for when the door opened she stirred. She slowly lifted herself away from the bed before removing her hand from his. Sephiroth feigned sleep as he watched her look over her shoulder toward the door.

The newcomer, an older man in a white lab coat reminiscent of a scientist's, mumbled unheard words for waking her. The weariness vanished from her at the man's next statement, which caused her to respond in a sharp tone of voice. The man appeared flustered, taking a step back as he continued to plead his case. The woman would hear none of it. Sephiroth ached to understand what they were saying, but their voices were so muddled. He could feel his consciousness drifting again and tried to remain awake. However, sleep won and pulled him back into its embrace, the image of her face imprinted in his memory.

* * *

"Eric, I don't want to hear anymore," Jeanette insisted. Eric sighed in exasperation. He knew she had a long night, and an even longer morning ahead of her, but he had to talk Isome/I sense into her. He was about to say something again when Jeanette rose from her chair and headed for the single window across the way, folding her arms over her chest and lowering her head.

"Jeannie, I have to warn you about the consequences of what you did tonight. Hojo is ruthless," Eric continued as he approached her. He stood behind her, wanting to grab her by the shoulders and shake all the morals right out of her. The woman had a good heart, there was no doubt about that, but this time it had landed her in real trouble. She gave a contemptuous snort.

"He's going to find out how ruthless II/I can be when I'm finished with him," she said darkly. Eric made good his wish and took hold of her shoulders, spinning her around so that she was facing him. Her violet eyes widened in surprise, and she was about to ask him what he was doing when he cut her off.

"Dammit, listen to me! Nearly the whole science wing saw your little display tonight, and all of them are loyal to Hojo regardless of his moral character. How do you know President Shinra won't simply laugh in your face when you present your case against Hojo? The professor is a leading genius in his field, and his knowledge is not so easily replaced. You, on the other hand, are. The higher-ups could easily promote Joanna to head nurse because of her seniority and that would be the end of it. Didn't you think of the consequences? Didn't you realize that by doing this you put your whole career in jeopardy? Are you willing to risk it all just because your conscience says to?" he demanded. Jeanette freed herself from his grip and frowned, the glisten of tears shining in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes I am! I'm a nurse because I want to save lives, not help others destroy them in the name of science," she replied. Eric shook his head at her weak, emotional argument.

"In case you didn't notice, Shinra doesn't exactly care about lives. Your conscience has served you well in your field, but in the big picture it doesn't count. You, me, Sephiroth- we're nothing to Shinra," he said bitterly, pausing at her reaction to Sephiroth's name. He muttered something inaudible and shook his head.

"Jeannie-"

"You've made your point and yes, maybe I was acting foolishly. I have thought about the impact this could have on my career and if it means sacrificing it, then so be it."

"You may have already sacrificed it. God, Jeannie, why didn't you just leave it alone?" Eric said, shaking his head and sighing. Jeanette raised her head proudly, two tears rolling down her cheeks to make starlit paths on her skin. There was something almost otherworldly about her due to the Mako reactors that spewed green smoke into the sky at her back.

"I've already told you why. Lives are important to me, and Hojo was poisoning those men from the start. Sephiroth would have died tonight because of the injection Hojo ordered him to take. I couldn't have lived with that. If he had died, I- I wouldn't know what to do, or to think," she said, her voice lowering during the last bit of her statement. Eric ran his hand down his face in exasperation, murmuring to himself. Jeanette looked up at him curiously, more tears falling from her eyes. He turned away from her, unable to see a woman he admired reduced to tears. He made a feeble gesture toward Sephiroth's sleeping form and sighed.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Sephiroth. The doctors here wouldn't let Shinra's prized warrior die. As for you, go home and get some rest. You look as if you're about to collapse," he said before leaving the room.

Jeanette covered her face with her hands in an attempt to prevent herself from breaking down, generating mild success. Eric was right. She Iwas/I exhausted, and if she didn't sleep she'd be less than useless. Wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand, she took a few deep breaths and nodded to herself. She needed to be thinking rationally again. What lay ahead of her left little room for emotion.

Crossing over the Sephiroth's bedside again, she glanced down on his face. Sleep took away the icy expression she had seen on him in the past, leaving behind his true face. There were no lines, no creases, and no stress. Only peace, as if sleep was the only time Sephiroth allowed himself to feel that way. Somehow she had the distinct feeling Sephiroth was watching her, even though his eyes were closed. It made her feel good, and she allowed the feeling to carry over into her words.

"You're the last one Hojo will hurt. I promise," Jeanette whispered. Giving in to the urge, she leaned over and gently kissed his forehead. He moved slightly at her touch but did not awaken. Gathering her things, Jeanette headed for the doorway and paused, glancing back over at him. She found herself remembering his smile and laugh, and anticipated the day when he recovered completely.

* * *

Jeanette had spent a restless night in bed, tossing and turning as her mind worked around her confused feelings for Sephiroth and what she was going to do about them. It only added to the discomfort she took with her to work. The moment she entered her office she was greeted by Peter, a smile on his face and a cup of coffee ready for her.

Seeing that he was unaware of what had happened to her the previous night, Jeanette considered it a blessing. The executives would not let something as precarious as Sephiroth falling ill become widespread news. The sense of normalcy in her office allowed her to work without a problem, but there were times when she couldn't stop thinking about Sephiroth. Around eleven-thirty, after Peter had gone off to get lunch, a man entered the office carrying Jeanette's purse and other belongings. He looked apologetic as he presented them to Jeanette.

"I was cleaning the dojo when I came across these. I'm sorry, but I had to open your purse to see whom it belonged to. I didn't know you practiced in the dojo, too. I always see you in the gym," the man explained while Jeanette placed the items on the desk. She found it rather easy to lie to him.

"I do on occasion. Thank you for returning them," she said. The man nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Once she was alone Jeanette leafed through her belongings, pleased to see that they were all there. She smiled to herself when she came across her glasses. During her morning routine she had forgotten where she left them, so opted to wear her second pair. This particular pair was too strong and a headache was well on its way.

After Jeanette placed her normal pair on, she found her watch and strapped it to her wrist. Stuffing the socks into her shoes and dropping them onto the ground, she turned to her purse. The top was partially unzipped, but it looked otherwise unharmed. The phone at her desk went off, which she picked up after the first half ring. She paused as she listened to the voice at the other end before closing her eyes and murmuring to herself. Placing the phone back in its cradle after the conversation was over, Jeanette scribbled a hasty note for Peter and left it on his desk. Sephiroth had regained consciousness.

* * *

The floor in which Sephiroth was being kept was reserved only for the executives. It was there that a team of expert doctors and nurses resided should the need for their services ever arise. Even at Jeanette's exalted level she had never been allowed on the floor. After he was relocated to the hospital suite, Sephiroth was technically no longer under her jurisdiction. Given his status as SOLDIER commander, he was being treated as regally as any of the other executives. But because of her role as head nurse, and her success in reviving him, she had been granted special permission to see him.

As arranged on the phone, Jeanette went to the executive elevator and stepped inside, pressing the floor number and leaning against the wall. The inside was about as posh as it could be, with a deep red carpet on the floor and matching wall. The bars aligned on either side were polished brass, shining brightly under the ceiling lights as if they were gold. Even the music that played overhead wasn't the traditional sort. A classical piece was playing, giving Jeanette the impression that she was in a high-class club. All that was needed was a bar, grand piano and dress code. When the doors slid open Jeanette came face to face with same doctor who helped Sephiroth. He was smiling as he extended his hand for hers and shook it.

"Thank you for coming so soon. I would have sent you a keycard of your own so you could come here and visit any time you wished, but we have a policy about that. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Doctor Morris. Please, this way," he said, gesturing for her to follow. Jeanette fell into step beside him, studying the grandeur of the hallway.

Portraits that looked as if they belonged in a museum decorated the walls, not to be overshadowed by the presence of sculptures situated beneath them. Jeanette shook her head at all the extravagance, finding it unnecessary. The two came to a stop at the end of the hallway where a mechanically sealed door was, as if it were some kind of guardian against unwanted visitors. Doctor Morris removed a black keycard and inserted it into the slot beside the door, waiting as the machine read it. A series of red lights flashed across the top before it chimed. The door slid open akin to an elevator, allowing the pair access. Before they went in he turned to Jeanette and said,

"You understand that whatever you see here you do not take back with you. The President is only concerned for Sephiroth's reputation, and it would cause him undue stress if rumors were to circulate."

"Yes, of course I understand. Have you been able to determine what happened to him?" she asked as they stepped through the doorway. Doctor Morris nodded. He kept his voice relatively low as he explained.

"He suffered a severe allergic reaction that incapacitated his breathing. We've had our people clean the dojo from top to bottom, and the results are still being determined. There really is no justifiable cause for the reaction, other than the obvious. He was engaged in a sparring match with you, yes?"

"We were training together for a few hours. From a medical standpoint, I noticed that he didn't take breaks as often as he should have," she explained. Morris laughed slightly.

"Sephiroth can go for much longer than the normal man, Jeanette. His stamina is incredible. By all accounts he shouldn't have suffered as much as he did after the reaction, but perhaps this is only an isolated incident. Already he is showing remarkable progress, and we will release him within the week. If you wish to visit him again, contact me using this number. Here we are," Morris said, gesturing for the doorway flanked by two Shinra commanders. Jeanette pocketed the number, thanked the doctor and pushed open the door.

The room looked much different during the day, even though the black of Midgar's eternal night peeked in from the windows. As tired as she had been the other night, she hadn't taken the time to study her surroundings. Aside from the large bed and its adjacent machines, there wasn't much else to the room. A few chairs, a table topped with a tray of untouched food, a medicine cabinet. The room had a very cold, unfeeling atmosphere and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" asked a hoarse voice from the bed, causing Jeanette to give a start. She looked over to see Sephiroth staring back at her, the oxygen device gone from his face. He bore circles under his eyes, but other than that he appeared relatively healthy. Jeanette had a smile for him as she settled onto the chair nearest her.

"No. It's just this room, that's all. I've never been fond of ICUs. How are you feeling?" she asked. Sephiroth shook his head at her words.

"A little better than I was last night. I was told I had an allergic reaction to something in the air, and there was talk of them not allowing me to return to the dojo until it's been cleared out. It doesn't make much difference to me, since I have a spacious room in my quarters where I can train."

He paused in his explanations, taking the time to study her. The overhead lights shone off her auburn hair pleasantly, encircling her head with a reddish glow. She looked as if she hadn't gotten any sleep, reminding him of the time they ran into one another at the lobby elevator. But there was something different about the exhaustion she displayed now. It seemed as if she carried some weight on her conscience that didn't allow her to sleep.

"You haven't been getting any sleep again," he pointed out. Jeanette looked up from her hands, a moment of surprise flickering across her features. At length she managed a half smile.

"Again? Oh, yes. I almost forgot how tired I looked that morning in the lobby. It's hard to sleep when a friend is in the ICU," she replied. The term 'friend' caught Sephiroth's attention, and he raised a curious eyebrow at her. She noticed the look and chuckled a bit before rising and dragging the chair across the floor so that she could sit right beside him.

"That's right, Sephiroth. I referred to you as a friend. Is that really so strange?" she asked, tilting her head at him in an attractive manner. Sephiroth glanced away momentarily and exhaled.

"Yes. I've never had anyone whom I would consider a friend, except for Professor Gast." Jeanette recognized the name of the famous scientist and leaned forward, waiting for him to elaborate. He didn't, and she wasn't about to push him. Instead she placed her hand on his forearm and gave it a squeeze. He looked over at her, his eyes searching hers. She gave him a smile, one that warmed him inside and out.

"Well, the important thing is that you're all right."

"Thanks to you. You saved my life, and I owe you a debt of gratitude," Sephiroth said, enjoying the warmth her touch brought him but refusing to show it on his face. Jeanette shook her head, smiling a little at his words. He watched the strange play of emotions on her face as she replied.

"Sephiroth, you owe me nothing. Just the fact that you're alive means a lot to me," Jeanette admitted softly, looking down. There was more emotion than she meant to add at the end of her statement, but it was too late now. Something unbidden made her look up again, seeing that Sephiroth was still watching her with those expressive eyes. It felt as if the rest of the world melted away the longer she looked at him. He broke the moment by saying,

"Shall we spar again?"

Jeanette managed a laugh and nodded, wishing she would stop being so nervous.

"That sounds fine to me. This time I'll practice a little so I can stand a chance against you," she promised. He nodded.

"I look forward to it," he said. She only smiled at him, finding words suddenly hard to come by. Her pager decided to go off at that moment, causing her to smirk and pluck it off her belt. After glancing at the number she sighed and looked over at Sephiroth. A smile came to her face as she rose to her full height.

"Well, duty calls. Just remember to get in touch with me when you're released," she requested with a smile. His face was all seriousness as he spoke.

"Of course I will. Thank you again, Jeanette," he said sincerely. Jeanette paused, her heart skipping a beat at hearing her name on his lips. Doing her best not to show how flustered she was, she smiled warmly at him before taking her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Five days later Sephiroth was released from the ICU. It had been a rather unpleasant week for the commander, who had a dislike for constant observers since his early years. He had recovered completely from the ordeal but still the doctors insisted on him coming in for check-ups. Sephiroth agreed because he had no other choice and bid them farewell.

As he walked down to the hallway, dressed again in his black attire, Sephiroth's mind replayed the times when Jeanette visited him. She had entertained him with stories of her childhood, her dream of being a nurse, and finally living the reality. The love she bore her chosen career, combined with her dutiful nature, only served to fascinate Sephiroth more. In such a short time he felt as if they had been friends for ages.

At her invite, Sephiroth left the confines of the Shinra Building toward a small restaurant she favored. The night before he was released she had surprised him by asking him to lunch. The thought of eating real food compelled him to agree, which made her smile brightly.

When he set foot onto the lobby floor he saw Zack standing before the front doors, his attention focused on the woman in front of him. She had her hands in his and a shy smile on her face at whatever he was saying. Zack leaned forward and whispered something to her, which she giggled in response to. Afterwards she tilted her head to meet his kiss, giggling again when he wrapped her up in his arms and swung her around. Sephiroth waited until the woman left before he proceeded for the front doors. Those who saw him said nothing; they only moved out of his way. The receptionist at the desk stared at him in awe, filling him with disgust. If only everyone could look at him the same way Jeanette did. He was just about to push the doors open when Zack called out to him.

"Sephiroth, sir! I heard you went out on duty. When did you return?" he asked, remembering to salute the commander as he spoke. Sephiroth didn't look over at the young man. Instead he focused his gaze on his gloved hand as it rested on the handle. His voice was remote and cold when he replied.

"That is my concern and mine alone. I trust you have duties to return to," he said. Zack, unaffected by Sephiroth's tone of voice, nodded.

"Unfortunately. Oh, have you seen Jeannie?"

"If you refer to the head nurse, yes I have," came the stiff reply. Zack smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"Good. I was worried she was relocated or something. I haven't seen her for at least a week. Hey, isn't that how long you've been gone?" Zack asked, blinking in surprise when Sephiroth gave him a sidelong glance.

"Very perceptive. Report back to your duties immediately. When I return I expect a full account of what has happened in my absence."

Zack frowned slightly but gave Sephiroth a short nod.

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Sephiroth said before leaving, passing through the doorway in a flash of black and silver. Zack stood in the lobby for a few moments, his arms crossed over his chest and lips pursed. He grumbled something under his breath before turning on his heel. Instead of reporting back to his duties like a good soldier, he caught the receptionist's eye and grinned.

* * *

Jeanette leaned against the table on her elbows, her chin resting on her folded hands as she watched each patron enter the restaurant. It was dimly lit except for the paper lanterns boasting Wutai lettering, which swung in the breeze each time the door was opened. She had acquired a taste for Wutai cooking and came to this establishment all the time, especially since she knew the owners quite well. They were always happy to see her, and knew what she preferred without her ever having to say so.

The waiter passed by her table again, filling up her glass with water before moving on. It had been the third cup he'd filled for her, since her nervous anxiety made her incredibly thirsty. She really didn't know what she had to be nervous about. She and Sephiroth were meeting here as friends, and nothing more.

Yet there had been times when their conversations fell silent, which left them staring at each other for several moments. Sephiroth often looked as if he had something to say, and Jeanette would speak the same time he did only to laugh it off. A part of her was afraid to open up again, to allow someone to come into her heart. Five years hadn't healed the scar Michael left on her heart, and she had promised herself not to let it happen again. However, when she finally saw Sephiroth enter the restaurant, his silver hair highlighted by the pale orange light of the lanterns, she was beginning to realize that promise was slowly being broken.

Sephiroth noticed Jeanette immediately and proceeded for the table she sat at, dodging employees with majestic grace. The older man behind the cash register bowed and greeted Sephiroth, which was met in kind. The waiter stood behind Jeanette holding a menu, his eyes unable to tear themselves away from the figure of the SOLDIER commander. When Sephiroth sat down and accepted the menu, the waiter had to find his voice.

"Sir, it's an honor to meet you in person. I heard stories of your triumph in my hometown, and in our culture we have great respect for those of strength."

Jeanette smiled unseen behind the glass she held to her lips, watching Sephiroth's reaction. After a moment of consideration he thanked the waiter for his kind words.

"It was my understanding that the Wutai natives hated Shinra because of the war," Sephiroth said after his order was taken and the waiter left with a smile on his face. Jeanette gave a casual shrug as she placed her water down. She smiled over at him.

"Fortunately for you not everyone felt the same way. The owners of this restaurant are in favor of Mako energy and the fact that Shinra makes their lives so convenient. They were living a poor, hard life in Wutai and when the chance arrived for them to come here, they took it. Midgar was like a place out of a storybook to them. 'Go to Midgar and your life's dreams will be achieved,'" she quoted, remembering when she had first seen the phrase scrawled on the wall of the Turtle's Paradise. Sephiroth folded his hands on the table, nodding at her words.

"I see. Wutai went to war with Shinra because they refused to allow the company to build a Mako reactor in the mountains. In the end I'm glad that Shinra didn't build it. The mountains of Wutai are beautiful indeed, and should be preserved. How come I believe the owners of the restaurant was aided by you?" he said, smiling a bit when Jeanette blushed slightly.

"I can see there's no getting past you, Sephiroth. I had them return with me, along with other natives who wanted to escape Wutai. I've visited each family time to time, and they all have success stories. Their children are warm in the winter, well fed and content. It makes me happy knowing that they have a chance to become something," Jeanette explained. Sephiroth noticed a hint of wistfulness in her words and reached for her hand. She watched silently as his hand wrapped around hers, filling her with warmth. She swallowed under the intensity of his gaze.

"Have you ever wanted a family?" he asked softly. Jeanette nodded slowly, biting her lower lip. Memories of Michael flooded her mind, bringing back all the pain and anger. She forced a bitter smile on her face in the hopes that it would help keep her tears at bay.

"It's stupid, really. Wanting families, that is. Everyone's parents make the process sound so magical. My mother used to tell me that when I met the right man, he would make me so happy I'd never know tears again. I would dream of that man night after night in the hopes that he would come to me. Five years ago that dream was realized.

"Michael was charming, witty and good-looking. I met him soon after I settled in Midgar to assume the full responsibilities of head nurse to SOLDIER, and we hit it off rather nicely. We used to do everything together, from taking trips to the Gold Saucer to Costa del Sol, where I'm from. It was as magical as my mother said it would be. But then the magic faded. I discovered Michael had been sleeping with other women behind my back, but at the time I didn't consider that reality. He was a traveling surgeon who had contacts all throughout the world, so it wasn't strange for him to be away for long periods at a time. I remember when I found out," Jeanette began, pausing to reach for the napkin near her and dab her eyes. Sephiroth's hand tightened around hers, silently expressing his concern. Jeanette's voice lowered in pitch, reflecting her anger and sadness.

"He almost always went to the hospital to report to his superiors, and I would have his things unpacked for him. That's when I came across a series of letters. Letters, and gifts I had never given him. I can remember just staring at them blankly, as if I'd never seen anything like them before. It's so funny how shock works. First there was denial, then a bitter acceptance before giving way to anger. I was so angry with him, Sephiroth. I took his suitcase and threw it against the wall, causing the letters to spill out.

"I read each one over and over, realizing that Michael had quite a few steady girlfriends he had promised the world to. When he returned I let him have it. And you know what? He just stood there. He didn't react to my words, or cringe as I cursed him. After I was done he calmly collected his belongings, returned the apartment key to me and left. I spent the rest of the night crying and cursing myself for being so foolish. I kept telling myself that I shouldn't have pressed the issue of marriage and children to him, but it didn't matter. He was gone and I was alone. Miserable, and alone," she finished, clenching the napkin in her other hand. Sephiroth had to search for the right words even though he wanted to find Michael and return every ounce of pain he had ever given Jeanette.

"I can't really say anything other than I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do," he said at last. Jeanette looked over at him and smiled in spite of her grief-stricken face.

"I've never told it like that to anyone. For months I refused to let anyone know how truly upset I was. Even my mother didn't know I had been so broken up. I threw myself into my duties to forget, and it worked for a long time. I had convinced myself that it was too late to look for a man, and even if I did, it wouldn't last. My work is very important to me, and I will never sacrifice it again for someone. Never," she said softly. Sephiroth felt even more at a loss for words. She had opened up to him. He hadn't known her nearly as long as others close to her, but she had opened up to _him_.

"Jeanette," he said, drawing her attention to him. Their eyes met and held, driving all other thoughts away. The sounds of the restaurant faded into nothing, leaving only them in the whole world. Sephiroth removed his hand from hers and reached for her face, tracing the path her tears had made on her right cheek with his fingertip.

"Don't waste any more tears on him. He's not worth it," he said softly. Jeanette was deeply touched by his concern and stared at him incredulously. If it weren't for the table between them and the appearance of the waiter, she would have given in to the urge to hug him.

The waiter was chipper as he laid their plates before them, hardly aware of the moment he had interrupted. Jeanette wiped away her tears, thanked the waiter for his help and picked up her chopsticks. She ate her helping in silence, constantly aware of the rush of emotions that circulated inside her. Sephiroth, for his part, discovered he had no appetite. He was more interested in watching Jeanette, in further experiencing the trust she offered him, and returning it.

The woman who sat before him had a heart of gold, and someone had treated it poorly. While it did not affect her dedication to her work, it had left a scar on her heart that had not healed. Sephiroth wanted to ease her pain, and in turn quell his loneliness. The loneliness had never been this severe before, and he was helpless against the temptation before him.

Sephiroth had his food packed in a carry out container, paid for the meal in spite of Jeanette's protests and walked with her out of the restaurant. They walked side-by-side, inches apart but not touching as they made their way down the darkened streets. Without preamble he broke off the main road, heading down a narrow alleyway that stretched east. Jeanette followed, curious as to where they were going.

"I know of a place that allows me to watch the sea. I go there at times when I'm feeling troubled. I hope it gives you the same sense of peace it does me," Sephiroth explained, rounding a corner to come across a set of stairs that led upwards. He proceeded up them with Jeanette in tow. The stairs were actually a fire escape, but the building had been abandoned for years. It sat in a corner of the block, a physical representation of the loneliness Sephiroth had felt when he first discovered it. He never forgot the awe at seeing the sea as he stood on the roof, or the joy at feeling the sunlight on his skin. Since it was midday the sun would be bright and warm, and the sea would be a rolling canvas of blues and greens.

He set foot on the roof first, turning to help Jeanette up over a missing step. He pulled her up so that she was standing directly in front of him, her hand still in his. They looked at one another for a moment, the need to go the next step apparent but neither showing the courage to attempt it. Instead Sephiroth led her by the hand toward the edge of the building, looking up and smiling to himself at seeing the sky. Jeanette gasped and took a step forward, relinquishing her hand from his.

Sunbeams poured down from beyond darkened clouds to illuminate the distant sea, highlighting the water in lovely shades of blue traced in edges of gold. Seagulls could be heard calling to one another as they soared over the water, some diving down to catch fish while others flocked to the beach. He simply watched her for a moment, his heart catching as he admired her. Jeanette stood by the edge, head angled upward, a peaceful smile highlighting her features. The sun cast a reddish sheen over her full, wavy hair, and Sephiroth suddenly had the urge to run his fingers through it. He approached her, hand outstretched to do just that.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, then gave a small gasp when Sephiroth's hand glided along the back of her hair. He now stood behind her, fingertips gently resting between her shoulder blades. Slowly Jeanette looked over her shoulder, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes as she gazed at him. Sephiroth lifted his right hand, running his thumb beneath her eye and brushing the tear away. It angered him at how carelessly her heart had been treated, and the remnants of that pain lingered in her gaze. Someone as compassionate as she should never have a reason to cry.

His eyes still locked with hers, heart warming just by being in her very presence, Sephiroth gently took hold of her glasses and removed them. Her eyes widened a little at his action, resulting in more tears rolling down her cheeks. Sliding his right arm over her shoulders, her glasses dangling between his fingers, Sephiroth drew her closer. Jeanette's hand came up to rest upon his left arm, which wound around her waist. She lifted her head, eyes searching his. He slowly lowered his face, lips seeking hers. When at last they touched Jeanette gave a soft sound of contentment. It mirrored what he felt in his heart, and Sephiroth tightened his hold on her. A sense of completion welled within him, one he hadn't known he was lacking until this very moment. Their surroundings faded away until all Sephiroth knew was Jeanette, and he gladly surrendered to the tranquility she gave him.

They remained in this embrace for some time before Sephiroth pulled away and opened his eyes to gaze down at her. Jeanette smiled at him, an expression that lit her entire face. Gone was the sadness present, and the memory of heartache. In her eyes he saw what he felt in his heart: peace. She softly murmured his name, and Sephiroth drew her into his arms again. Jeanette held fast to him, turning her head so that her cheek was pressed against his partially exposed chest. Sephiroth closed his eyes, cherishing how well she fit in his embrace. In his arms was a woman who had given him happiness in spite of his earlier belief that he was not meant for any of it. A surge of emotion rose within his heart, its meaning both profound and overwhelming.

Sephiroth was in love.

* * *

The news of Sephiroth's dilemma never reached public ears, but President Shinra was worried that something was amiss. He summoned Professor Hojo, Doctor Morris and Jeanette to his office to discuss the details of what exactly had happened. Doctor Morris explained the situation while Shinra stood with his back to them, his hands clasped together and head angled down. He absently watched the people of Midgar go about their daily lives as he listened. When the doctor was done, Shinra turned to Hojo and nodded to him.

"I know you and your team creates drugs of some kind to further enhance the natural abilities of those in SOLDIER. Did you have any idea that what you gave Sephiroth would nearly kill him?" Shinra asked. Jeanette, seated to the left of the doctor dressed in a light blue suit, watched the professor through narrowed eyes. He glanced over at her and smiled, the action making him appear more sinister than kind. He rose from his seat and cleared his throat.

"The drugs are perfectly safe, Mr. President. Perhaps there was something in the air that aggravated Sephiroth's spill."

"No, I don't think so," Jeanette interrupted, causing both Hojo and Shinra to look over at her. She ignored the glare Hojo sent her and continued.

"Since I became head nurse, and was given the duty of overseeing each and every member of SOLDIER, I discovered a disturbing pattern to the injections we gave the men. Many of them became quite ill a day or two after their check-ups, and it was too coincidental to be marked off as an isolated incident," she explained. Shinra leveled his eyes on her, crossing his arms. Hojo bristled.

"These claims of yours are quite serious. Are you trying to tell me that Professor Hojo intentionally harmed the members of SOLDIER?"

"Yes, sir."

Hojo dismissed Jeanette's theories with a wave of his hand, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

"She speaks nonsense. The SOLDIER program was created to invite only the strongest men into the company. Those who survived were given enhancements credited by Professor Gast, who was my mentor," he said. Jeanette frowned at him. She kept her temper in check as she replied.

"What are the drugs made out of, Professor? What exactly did Gast agree to inject into the bodies of those men?" she demanded. Doctor Morris raised a hand, interrupting any sort of explanation Hojo could offer.

"I've seen some of the members of SOLDIER before you were given your position, Jeanette. I can assure you that the injections are harmless. No traces of alien substances were found in Sephiroth's bloodstream, so we did log it as an allergic reaction. Do you have any proof to back your claim toward the professor?" Morris asked. Jeanette stared at him, partially unwilling to believe he would side with Hojo. If Morris knew the drug was lethal to Sephiroth and chose not to speak of it, it bothered her. Did he have no conscience either?

"I have two years' worth of cataloged reactions, plus interviews with the ones who suffered. In light of Sephiroth's recent spill, I suggest an investigation be made. Lives are at stake here," Jeanette said. Shinra raised an eyebrow.

"Lives are at stake you say? Tell me, are any of those you interviewed dead?"

The remark stunned Jeanette into silence. She had no plausible response to it. Shinra turned away to look out the window once again.

"Then we are agreed. Sephiroth's spill was nothing more than an isolated incident with no real chance of happening again. As for your documentation, turn it over to Professor Hojo. Let him see what sort of proof you have," the president ordered. Jeanette gasped.

"Sir, you can't do that. Hojo will continue to use those men for his scientific studies-"

"Which is exactly why SOLDIER was created. Another outburst from you and I will have you removed from your position. Is that clear?" Shinra said without glancing at her. Jeanette clenched her fists at her sides but mumbled an agreement. Shinra turned again, his bulbous face all smiles.

"Excellent. That will be all."

Morris thanked the president for his time and left the spacious office, his footfalls echoing long after he had gone. Jeanette took her purse and rose, bowed to the president before leaving. Hojo lingered for a moment, then followed. Jeanette was just getting on the elevator when she felt Hojo staring at her, and suppressed a shudder. He had gotten his way, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She sighed as she leaned her head against the wall at her back.

At least Sephiroth was still alive. The mere thought of the commander immediately brought forth memories of the kiss they shared on the rooftop, and she felt her face growing hot from it. Jeanette closed her eyes and sighed in a way only idealistic young women did. There was no sense denying it now. During the time she spent with him, and the conversations that followed, she had developed a deep interest in him as a man. She covered her mouth to suppress the urge to laugh out loud. She was in love.

* * *

Jeanette sent Peter to Hojo's office with the reports, since she had no desire to see the professor again. The lack of sleep finally caught up to her, and she yawned. Deciding to take a short nap in the resting room, Jeanette left a note for Peter indicating what time she wished to be awakened and left her office. Once inside the plain white room she stretched out on the bed fully clothed and closed her eyes.

_Jeanette stood on the same beach again, only this time she was alone. She walked in the surf, feeling as if she was searching for something that had been lost to her. All at once a series of shadows coalesced before her, giving her reason to stop. An eerie voice whispered for her to go back, for there was danger ahead. She shook her head and walked on, passing through the shadow as if it weren't there. _

_On the other side of the shadow was a shack that appeared to be abandoned. Jeanette's curiosity took her inside where evidence of people who once lived there was apparent. There were some toppled pieces of furniture, broken dishes on the floor, and torn curtains that swayed against broken windows. An object that resembled a picture frame caught her attention, and she reached for it. However the frame vanished the moment she touched it. Unperturbed by this, she turned toward the doorway in time to see a shadowed figure standing beneath a lone palm tree._

_Incredible sadness radiated from him, and she was overcome with the urge to comfort him. Jeanette reached out for him as she increased her pace, growing panicked when the distance between them extended. She called out in an attempt to get his attention, but he only turned away and vanished. Jeanette felt as if someone was also pulling her away, and she fought against the sensation. Whoever the figure was, he needed her. She wasn't sure why but he needed her desperately. He eventually faded from sight like a ghost, and she stopped running. _

_His despair carried over to her, causing her to sink to her knees and weep for him. The beach, abandoned house and palm tree dissolved until she was surrounded by darkness. A single cry echoed in the far distance, and Jeanette brought her hands up to cover her ears. Tears fell from her eyes and landed on the ground, where they traveled in the direction the figure vanished earlier. The paths the tears made began to glow pale silver, and as Jeanette stared at the color she smiled. She had always admired silver…._

"Jeanette?" called a voice she recognized, drawing her from slumber. She moaned slightly and opened her eyes, seeing the distorted visage of Peter grow clear. She laid her hand over her eyes to block the unwanted light and exhaled.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I think you might want to know that I delivered the reports to Hojo like you asked. You still owe me an explanation to why, and I can wait because Sephiroth is back at the office," Peter explained. Sephiroth's name cast aside any remainders of sleep and Jeanette sat up, almost instantly alert.

"He is? Did he say what his business was?" she asked, sliding off the bed and standing beside Peter. He gave her a wry grin and shrugged.

"Only that he wanted to see you. Boy, Jeannie, when did you find the time to attract the affections of someone like him?"

Jeanette's cheeks flushed slightly, and Peter laughed good-naturedly.

"I'm not blind you know. All I had to do was mention his name and you were up and about. It seems he feels the same way about you. What an interesting pair you make," he remarked, laughing again when Jeanette crossed her arms and smiled.

"Are you going to add my love life to the mix that you like to call 'Dissecting Jeanette'?"

"Naturally. Someone needs to watch out for you, since you certainly don't," he replied with a smile. Jeanette slung her arm around his shoulders, smiled and kissed his cheek as they made their way out of the resting rooms.

"Thank you, Peter. Oh, did Hojo say anything to you when you gave him the reports?" she asked. Peter smirked.

"Not really. He just sort of cackled. He reminds me of a mad scientist in one of those old movies."

Peter stopped as they drew closer to the office, Sephiroth coming into view. He glanced over at Jeanette, seeing how her attention was riveted to him. He smiled and shook his head. He may as well have not spoken at all. He gave a helpless sigh and touched her shoulder.

"When can I expect you back?"

Jeanette blinked back to reality and looked over at Peter curiously.

"Back?"

"Oh come on! Don't look at me like that. It doesn't suit you," Peter replied with a chuckle. Jeanette caught his meaning and recovered herself.

"I shouldn't be any more than an hour or so. My pager is always on, and you know you can contact me that way," she replied. Peter chuckled before gesturing to Sephiroth.

"I won't hold my breath, Jeannie. I'll see you later," Peter winked and walked on ahead, pausing to nod respectfully to Sephiroth. He cast a glance back at Jeanette, grinned ear to ear before vanishing in the doorway. Peter knowingly closed it after him, leaving the pair alone in the hallway.

Jeanette cleared her throat a bit, unsure of what to do or say. It had been three days since their kiss on the rooftop, and she had only seen brief flashes of him. Now that he was back to form, his superiors had him working round the clock to catch up on what he missed. Jeanette had also been busy, from gathering the reports to meeting with Joanna and the interns. Only at night did Jeanette lie in her bed and endlessly question what exactly had transpired between the two. She opened up to him without a second thought, the act as natural to her as breathing. And she had already been in a relationship where she was a part-time lover and wasn't sure if she was ready for another. Yet looking at him made her believe otherwise, and the prospect excited her.

"Have I come at a bad time?" Sephiroth asked, crossing the distance between them. Jeanette shook her head, unable to speak as she watched him. He came to a stop in front of her, his head angled down as he stared into her eyes.

"No. I just woke up from a short nap. So, how is everything?" she asked, smiling. Sephiroth's expression didn't change, even though his eyes reflected his emotion.

"My duties are complete for the day, and I came to ask if you would like to resume our training. Are you available?"

Jeanette's smile widened and she nodded.

"Of course I am. Where shall we train? I heard they secured the dojo because of what happened."

"That they did, but no matter. I have a dojo in my quarters that is nearly as large. Shall I wait for you there?"

The thought of being in Sephiroth's private quarters, alone with him, away from the sort of duties that could keep them apart, secured her answer. She had wanted to spend more time with him as it was. The feel of his kiss had never left her lips, not even after three days.

"What floor is it on?" she asked. The smile that appeared on Sephiroth's face warmed her heart, and he reached into a pocket on the side of his leather coat and retrieved a keycard. He handed it to her, his hand lingering over hers longer than necessary.

"The 68th floor, off to the side a little. The President's office is up there, but you won't have to go through all the security. There's only one entrance to my quarters that is equipped with an alarm code. I don't require a bodyguard since I am more than capable of handling myself, but this keycard will give you access. I'll be waiting for you inside," he explained, removing his hand from hers. Jeanette nodded and smiled again.

"Just remember to go easy on me. I haven't had the chance to practice like I said I would," she reminded him. He met her gaze evenly.

"Then this is the perfect opportunity," he replied.

* * *

Soon after they parted ways Jeanette stood at the doorway to Sephiroth's personal quarters, her hand suspended before it as she attempted to piece together what exactly was going on. She was torn between how she felt, and if she was willing to put her heart at risk again. _Why do you think this is a personal calling? You made a promise to spar with him again and that's it,_ whispered Jeanette's rational side. However, it was immediately countered by the newly awakened part of her that she had shut off five years ago. _You opened up to him without thinking twice. He knows you're hurting and he offered his help. Remember how good it felt being in his arms?_

Jeanette sighed and shook her head. The rational side was losing and she knew it. Lifting her head and putting her best foot forward, she knocked. A moment later the door clicked and was pulled open, exposing Sephiroth's partially clad figure to her eyes. She caught herself staring at his magnificence and smiled.

"Did I keep you waiting?" she asked pleasantly, walking in when he gestured for her to do so. He softly closed the door behind her and turned around. He noticed she was looking around his sparsely furnished apartment, and briefly wondered if she felt it reflected him.

"Actually you're right on time. While I waited for you I had time to shower and meditate."

Jeanette was glad she had her back to him, since the thought of him standing naked under a stream of hot water brought a rush of color to her cheeks. She wondered if she had ever been like this in Michael's company and found she couldn't remember.

"You know something, this apartment isn't you at all," she remarked, stepping further in and looking around. It reminded her of a penthouse suite in a fancy hotel. Everything was stark white, occasionally contrasted with black. A scroll that displayed Wutai lettering caught her eye and she smiled. Turning to look over at Sephiroth, she gestured to it with her right hand. He came to a stop beside her, looking down at her features. She was so lovely when she smiled.

"'Freedom of the heart.' It's an old Wutai proverb," she said, impressing Sephiroth more with her ability to read the characters. The wall scroll didn't insult him as it once did when in her presence.

"It was given to me by their leader as a peace offering. It's the only thing of mine that I decided to have in here," he replied. Jeanette could hear the distaste in his voice over his quarters and nodded. She chuckled slightly.

"I'd feel the same way if my home was as cold as this. My apartment certainly isn't as neat, either. I'm almost jealous," she said, looking up at him as he stepped closer. He seemed hesitant in his actions, as if he wanted to recapture the moment from the rooftop but unable to. Instead he said,

"Don't be jealous. I'm sure your apartment, in spite of its clutter, is still a home. Mine never has been."

Jeanette's heart went out to him, and she knew it was lost to him forever. She touched his arm gently with a hand and nodded slowly.

"I'll bring you to see it one day. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Sephiroth answered, his eyes staring deeply into hers. Another tense moment passed between them, and it seemed as if the air hummed with their unspoken feelings. She broke it by smiling a little uneasily and stepping away. He continued to watch her with those eyes, eyes she wanted to never stop looking at.

"Where can I change?" she asked. Sephiroth walked past her, taking her arm in his hand as he lead her to a room situated off to the side. His fingers tantalized her skin even through the shirt she wore, and she swallowed as her body reacted. She was very, very close to dropping everything and wrapping her arms around him, if it only meant to feel his skin against hers.

"In here. I'll be in the dojo across the way, waiting for you," he said, bringing her to a stop in the doorway to his bedroom. Jeanette smiled up at him and nodded. They stood there for a moment more, Sephiroth's hand still on her arm. She giggled suddenly.

"Sephiroth, I can't go anywhere if you keep holding my arm like that."

Sephiroth, for the first time, looked flustered as he realized he was still holding onto her and let go. He apologized sincerely and walked away. Jeanette stepped into the room and partially closed the door, taking the time to look around.

A king sized bed draped in black sheets made up most of the room, adorned with a headboard of intricate design. A freestanding wardrobe stood opposite the bed, also black. There was nothing else in the room, which only added to the cold perfection she had seen in the rest of the apartment. She had the sudden urge to redecorate for him, to make this posh prison a real home. It didn't suit the man who inhabited it. He was the same as the others, with the same needs and wants. And Jeanette wasn't foolish enough not to see that Sephiroth bore a deep interest in her. She entertained the idea of furthering their relationship and caught herself staring at the bed. What it needed was to be unmade, the pillows scattered to the floor in order to give it life. A small part of her whispered that the possibility wasn't totally unrealistic.

Dropping her purse and bag onto the floor, Jeanette knelt down and dug out her clothes. As she changed she realized she had unconsciously chosen a sleeveless tee shirt and loose pants. _Great. Even my mind is preparing me for it as I try to avoid the subject,_ she mused. She donned her clothes, neatly piling her other set on the floor near the bed. Taking off her glasses, she pulled her hair up into a loose bun, securing it with a white band. Satisfied, Jeanette pulled open the door and proceeded for the dojo.

Her bare feet sank into the softness of the white carpet, leaving the barest imprint behind her. She could see Sephiroth warming up, and by the way his body moved she sensed he was relieving some unacknowledged tension. When she passed through the doorway he stopped and glanced over at her. Something flickered in his gaze, and she could only assume it was due to her choice of clothing. But she had a ready smile for him.

"Did you want to warm up with me? I managed to stretch a little before I got here," she said as she walked further in. Sephiroth nodded and situated himself opposite her. He assumed a similar stance like that first night, and Jeanette briefly noted he was wearing the same black pants. The dragon design glinted in the overhead lights, making it appear as if it were coming off the fabric.

Jeanette exhaled and positioned her hands so that they were away from her body, flexing her fingers. The spar that loomed ahead of them would help her relax. She swore she was so tense Sephiroth could see it. As always he appeared relaxed, perfectly at ease with himself and she wondered if he ever got rattled.

They circled each other, both breaking the distance between the other unconsciously. The aura of the training seemed to glow with unspoken emotion, as if the act itself was only a prelude to what could come. Jeanette stared into Sephiroth's eyes as she circled him and let herself go.

At first their basic jabs and blocks were met with the normal results, but when Sephiroth brought his hand up to jab at her shoulder she ducked under his arm and stepped closer to him. He looked down at her features, attempting to read her eyes. She was so close he could touch her, but their warm up session continued.

Each block was met with an accidental brush, fingers that left feather caresses across exposed skin and the pressing of bodies together. Jeanette surprised Sephiroth by launching into a series of attacks, taking the strange dance a step higher. She pushed him back toward the wall of the dojo, relishing in the feel of the exercise. Every emotion she had regarding him fueled her drive, and when she had him pinned against the wall she stopped. His wrists were criss-crossed above his heart, his gaze leveled on her. She gave him a small smile and he took his turn. She blocked each of his strikes efficiently, stepping backward as he came forward without a problem.

When she thrust her right arm toward his face he caught her wrist in one hand and brought it to his chest. He held her hand over his heart and kept it there, staring deeply into her eyes. Jeanette's remaining doubts were officially cast aside, and she pressed herself closer to him. Sephiroth lowered his arm before resting his hand on the side of her waist, the warmth of his skin passing through the material of her shirt. He pulled her other hand away from his chest and leaned her forward. Her body arched back in a dip similar to a dancer's, her head rolling back to expose her throat and freeing her bound hair. He could see how her breasts heaved as she breathed, and realized his own breaths had quickened in response.

Sephiroth pulled her back up against his chest, draping her arms around his neck and holding her close to him. She looked up into his eyes, seeing that they were hazy with unspoken desire. Jeanette read what he wanted and tilted her head, closing her eyes and anticipating his kiss. He slowly leaned forward, his grip tightening on her lower back as he closed his mouth over hers in a gentle kiss. The sensation of his lips on hers made her feel light-headed and she moaned softly. During their kiss he slowly lowered his body to the ground, taking her along with him. She didn't break the kiss when she felt her equilibrium shift.

Instead she simply allowed herself to slide. Sephiroth knelt in a crouch above her, his hand still at her back and mouth pressed firmly over hers. They slowly pulled apart, staring at the other in both bewilderment and joy. He looked directly into her eyes, one hand sliding up the length of her arm and coming to a rest on her shoulder.

"I know you've been hurt in the past," Sephiroth began quietly, his normally controlled voice husky due to his own arousal. She cut off any other words by taking hold of either side of his face and kissing him again, this time with more passion. He unconsciously tightened his hold on her, relishing in the feel of the urgency in her kiss. She pulled away, breathless.

"I want this, Sephiroth. And I want you," she whispered. Without giving him the opportunity to reply, she slid out of his embrace and rose to her feet, turning from the dojo. She proceeded directly for the bedroom she earlier commented on, determined to mess the black sheets and toss those pillows to the floor. Sephiroth followed her, quickening his pace a little so he could catch her arm before she entered the bedroom.

She giggled slightly as he turned her around and kissed her. She moaned against his mouth as she wound her arms around his neck and arched herself against him. She wanted him to come to her; when he pulled away she stepped back for the bed. She held his hand and pulled him after her, her violet eyes dancing with desire and delight. As she laid back on the cool expanse of sheets Sephiroth situated himself above her, portions of his silver hair dangling over his shoulders to gently tickle her face.

She kept her eyes locked with his as she began to explore the vast muscles of his back before coming around to touch his chest. She could feel his heartbeat fluttering beneath her fingertips, indicating he was as excited as she was. She whispered his name and lifted herself up again to kiss his lips. He responded hungrily, lifting her into his arms and easing them both into a sitting position. As he continued to kiss her, his hands went to her waist, where they slowly rose to push her shirt up. She lifted her arms to aide him in the removal of the shirt, gasping softly at feeling the heat that radiated from him. When the shirt was tossed aside, Sephiroth brought his hands back down her arms, his fingers gliding across her skin slowly. He could feel her shiver in his embrace from his caresses, fueling his desire even more. His hands traveled along her sides and up again before he cupped her breasts. The bra she wore was soft to the touch, but it was still an obstacle. He wanted to feel her skin against his.

Jeanette pulled away from Sephiroth's heated kiss to angle her head back and close her eyes, emitting a soft moan of pleasure when he leaned forward and nestled his head against her shoulder. She reached behind her and undid the strapless bra, which Sephiroth's exploring hands peeled away. As his lips traced the outline of her jaw, and his hands kneaded the swell of her breasts, Jeanette's excitement began to climb. Never before had she felt so alive. Michael's touch could never ignite her passions the way Sephiroth's could. The more Sephiroth touched her, the fainter Michael's image became until it was gone all together. There was only the man situated before her, and his kisses and caresses. She took the initiative then, taking hold of either side of his face and pulling it away from her neck. She leaned forward to capture his sensuous lips in a fervent kiss, wanting to explore his body and ignite his desire the way he did hers.

Sephiroth allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed, enjoying how she felt as she secured herself over his lower body. The wisps of her auburn hair tickled his face as she kissed him, and he wrapped her up in his arms with her name on his lips. Jeanette ran her hands over each arm, feeling the strength in them as well as the tenderness. She laid herself out on top of him so that her breasts were pressed against his chest, causing her to moan in pleasure. She never imagined he could feel so good. The fire inside her continued to burn as she moved away from his mouth to kiss the side of his neck, then gently nip at his ear. Evidence of his passion pressed between her thighs.

Sephiroth reclaimed the lead and flipped her over. She smiled up at him lovingly as he hovered above her. She reached for his face and touched it, letting her fingers stroke the surface of his skin slowly. Sephiroth took hold of her arms and propped them above her head as he lowered his head down to her chest. She gasped when she felt him brush against her left breast with his lips, then moaned his name as he ran his tongue over the erect nipple sensually. Her hands broke free and came up to hold his head, her fingers working into the silken strands of his long silver hair, her body arching beneath his.

He continued to kiss and gently lick at the left breast before going to the right. Jeanette felt she would die from need of him and fought against taking the initiative again. He let his hands roam lower still until they came to a stop at the top of her loose fitting pants. He paused to look up at Jeanette, whose face was flushed with passion. Her eyes alone expressed her need and he obliged her.

The pants slipped off her easily, but he took his time in pulling them free. He held up her leg by the calf with one hand as his other eased the material off, pausing to massage it slowly. He did the same to her other leg, working from her ankle to thigh with gentle caresses. As he went to position himself over her again she gave him a knowing smile. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she eased him onto his back next to her and propped herself on an elbow. He returned her smile as she ran her finger down the length of his face and down his neck. She leaned over to kiss him as her hand continued its exploration of his body. Her fingers traced each curve of muscle present, from his chest to his abdomen until she came to the waist of his pants.

She felt him move slightly as she inched her hand beneath his pants, her fingers teasing and tantalizing his skin. She ventured further down until she found him, smiling against his lips at hearing his muffled groan. She did not touch him just yet. Instead her hand stroked the inside of his muscled thighs, sliding up and down in a teasing manner. She pulled away and saw the passion for her in his blue eyes. Jeanette sat up and situated herself in front of him, where she eased the black pants past his hips. Soon he lay naked before her.

He rose to his knees and pulled her to him, his hands securing themselves on her buttocks. She went willingly, reveling again at the feel of his body against hers. His hands rolled down her panties, pausing to caress and massage her backside before his right hand rounded to come to a stop on her inner thigh. Sephiroth captured her lips with his again, the mounting passion driving him nearly mad. He pushed past her lips with his tongue so that it met with hers. At the same time his right hand pressed against her womanhood, his fingers nearly cupping her entirely. She moaned in pleasure at his touch.

First he stroked the outside of her, getting familiar with how she felt before venturing deeper. Jeanette dug her nails into his shoulders, urging him to continue. She had to pull away to gasp when she felt him slide one finger inside her. He slowly eased it in and out of her, leaning forward to kiss her again and again as she moaned his name with increasing urgency. To further prove she wanted him, she reached down and grabbed him, stroking him with frenzied caresses.

Sephiroth removed his finger from her, grabbed either side of her waist and placed her on her back, centering himself above her. She opened her legs to welcome him, twining them at his waist. She stared up at him with eyes glazed in passion and need, and Sephiroth answered her body's call by slowly sliding himself into her. She arched up against him, gasping with pleasure, her eyes fluttering as she began moving with his rhythmic thrusts.

Sephiroth nestled his head down on her shoulder as he continued to move, closing his eyes when she gripped him close. Each thrust generated short gasps from her, as well as the husky, passionate murmur of his name. He groaned hers in response and began to move faster. Jeanette clutched him tightly, her fingernails digging into his skin as she rocked with him. He sought her lips and claimed them in a passionate kiss. Jeanette whimpered in pleasure against his mouth until she released a cry. Sephiroth held her to him as her body shuddered in orgasm, feeling her heart race against his chest. He kissed her temple softly before moving inside her again. She threw her head back and rode with him again and again, calling out her ecstasy each time he brought her to climax. By the time Sephiroth reached his own, Jeanette had already experienced multiple ones. She held fast to him as he shuddered above her, his entire body tensing from the release. When the sensations passed, he opened his eyes to look down on her. Her entire face was coated with a layer of perspiration, strands of her auburn hair stuck to her cheeks, but she never looked more beautiful to him.

A smile touched her lips, and she whispered, "I love you, Sephiroth."

The words stilled his heart. He lifted his head to look her in the face, his ice blue eyes expressing his wonder. "Did you mean that?" he whispered incredulously.

Jeanette brushed some of his sweat-soaked hair away from his forehead and smiled fondly at his question. "It feels as if I had been waiting for this to happen ever since we met," she admitted softly. Sephiroth's eyes softened and he laid his head down on her chest. She wound her arms around his neck in a tender embrace and exhaled in contentment.

There was a silence that followed, as if he were contemplating the meaning behind her words. No one had ever said those words to him. The impact of the phrase hit him, and he realized that the wetness on his face was from his own tears. Upon raising his head to look toward Jeanette again, he looked genuinely confused, and she smiled.

"Sephiroth?" she whispered, watching him with tenderness in her eyes. He shook his head and exhaled.

"That is the first time someone ever told that to me. Never before did I believe I'd have a reason to hear them or repeat them." He paused to swallow. The warm smile still lingered on her face. It was all the encouragement he needed.

"Jeanette," he whispered, gazing deeply into her eyes, "I love you."

Jeanette's violet eyes watered and she pulled him close. Unlike the empty phrases Michael gave her, there was definite sincerity behind Sephiroth's words. Overwhelmed by her emotions, she began to cry. Sephiroth felt her chest constrict as she fought against breaking down and lifted his head. She spoke his name in a strangled cry as her hands sought either side of his face to bring it closer to hers. A series of fervent kisses followed, igniting the passion they had for each other again. After making love again the two settled to sleep. As Sephiroth drifted off he smiled. He would never be alone again.

When Jeanette opened her eyes after some much-needed rest, a smile immediately came to her features. Sephiroth was lying on his side opposite her, his eyes open as he simply watched her. She was nestled snugly against his chest, the warmth of his arm over her waist driving away any sort of chill. Seeing him as he was now, rested, relaxed and completely at peace, Jeanette felt that this was the true Sephiroth. There was a gentle, loving smile on his face. She reached up to touch it, running her fingertips across the expanse of his lips.

"I've never seen you this relaxed before," she whispered, her voice still hoarse from sleep and their lovemaking. He leaned into her caress as he brought his free hand up to cover hers.

"Everything is so different now. Once I was preoccupied with nothing but duty, and now I am preoccupied with nothing but you," he replied, winding his arms around her as she scooted closer to him. She draped a leg over his, adjusting herself so that her lower body was at a slight angle beneath his. She kissed him tenderly on the lips, unconsciously pressing herself closer to his nude frame.

"I was preoccupied with you from the start, to be honest. I spent so much time trying to tell myself that a relationship was impossible, and that my heart wasn't ready to be broken again. How was it you managed to make me trust again?" she asked before trailing feather touches along his jaw line with her fingertips.

"I am not sure how to answer that," he replied. Jeanette chuckled and shook her head.

"It was a rhetorical question, Sephiroth. And I do love you," she whispered. Sephiroth's arms tightened around her as he leaned forward to kiss her lips again and again. Tears streamed from her eyes and his, and before either realized it they were both crying softly. The sobs that escaped from Sephiroth gradually increased as all the loneliness came pouring forth from his soul.

Jeanette understood what was happening and just held him as he cried. She kissed him, caressed him, and whispered she would always be there for him. When his sobs at last subsided she refrained from speaking. Something told her that her presence alone comforted him, and talking would ruin the moment. She would have liked to have remained in their loving embrace had her stomach not announced itself. Sephiroth's head came up slowly, his eyes seeking hers. She gave him a helpless smile.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten much today," she admitted. Sephiroth eased into a sitting position, taking her with him. His blue eyes were bloodshot from his crying, but all his attention was focused on her.

"I'm the one who should apologize. Would you like something to eat?"

At her nod a smile came to his lips, casting away the sadness that was once there. He released her and rose to his feet, crossed over to his wardrobe and pulled open the doors. After reaching inside and withdrawing a black silk robe, he shrugged into it and secured it at the waist. Jeanette followed his lead and began searching for her clothes amidst the chaos on the floor. Once she successfully found her panties and shirt, she walked out of the bedroom behind Sephiroth in the direction of his kitchen.

It was set toward the right hand corner of the room, with an L-shaped counter that boasted a marble surface. Nothing unnecessary was situated on it, unlike the kitchen in Jeanette's apartment. While it matched the perfection of the rest of his home, it still did not reflect anything of the relaxed man who made his way toward the black refrigerator. He pulled open the doors, paused and glanced over at her.

"Is there anything in particular you would like?"

By the look on his face Jeanette saw that he was a little confused and gave him an understanding smile. Joining him in the kitchen she peered into the open refrigerator. After scanning some of the items there she placed her hands on her hips.

"I think you have almost every ingredient available for Wutai dishes."

"I enjoy the cuisine a great deal. I can also prepare numerous Wutai dishes, since you have a taste for them," Sephiroth explained. Jeanette's heart swelled with love at his statement. Having her likes and dislikes taken into account was pleasant, and would require some getting used to.

"I would like that very much. Seeing that you have all the vegetables already, I can assume you have the rest of the ingredients for peppered chicken," she remarked. Sephiroth answered her by pulling open a drawer and retrieving boneless chicken breast. As he walked away Jeanette found the other items and closed the door. She smiled affectionately at him as she situated the items on the counter.

"I don't want to just stand here and wait. Tell me what you enjoy and I'll make it for you."

Sephiroth again was astounded by her willingness to please and gave her a nod.

"Thank you."

For the next hour both prepared the other's meal with quick efficiency and speed. They sat down opposite each other at his Wutai style table, complete with the soft floor mats and dinnerware. Jeanette had grimaced slightly at seeing that there was no coffee available, but she resigned herself to enjoying green tea with him since it helped her relax.

They ate in silence, pausing to comment on their meal in between mouthfuls. Jeanette watched Sephiroth, amazed how he could still retain some majestic elegance even when eating. He handled chopsticks like a native, same as she, and could even pick up individual grains of rice. When he was finished, Sephiroth laid down his chopsticks and pushed his dish away before focusing his attention on her. She felt his eyes on her and glanced up from behind the cup she held to her mouth.

"I want to continue seeing you. Given our duties I understand that may be troublesome, but I don't want us to drift apart," he said. She nodded and sighed, laying her hands on her lap.

"Since the research I was conducting was taken out of my hands, I find myself with a lot of time. All the regiments have been looked after, and I won't be getting any new interns for a while. One of them is already gone, and the others will be leaving shortly. Soon it'll just be the rest of my permanent staff and I. I miss being on the warfront sometimes. There was always something to be done, someone who needed help," Jeanette explained with a rueful shake of her head.

"I see. You dislike being stagnant?"

"Oh, yes. I try to fill my time with as much as possible. After Michael that's all I did. It was easier than thinking about the situation and how hurt I was," she replied. Sephiroth reached across the table and lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes.

"I will always make time for you."

She smiled as she touched his hand with her and gave it an affectionate squeeze. After a moment she scooted over to the other side of the table, curling her arms around his neck and leaning against his shoulder.

"So long as I can be with you it doesn't matter what we do," she said sincerely. Sephiroth had her in his arms a moment later, where he touched her lips with his. She broke the kiss and leaned against his chest, placing her hand over his heart as he ran his down the length of her back. The harmonious beating of his heart echoed hers, and she smiled. Words were no longer necessary.

* * *

For the next few weeks Jeanette and Sephiroth continued seeing one another, sometimes only for a few moments at a time due to their schedules, but they were content. They visited the abandoned building, ate lunch at Jeanette's favorite Wutai restaurant, and usually ended the day in Sephiroth's quarters.

The only one who knew that Jeanette was seeing someone was Peter, and he wisely kept the news to himself. He only let on he knew by giving Jeanette a sly smile whenever she came into the office. But he wasn't going to complain. Since she began seeing Sephiroth, the part of her that had been buried because of Michael's negligence was back, and it made her a much more enjoyable person to be around. Her attachment to the SOLDIER commander never interfered with her work, although there was the off occasion that Peter caught her daydreaming. All that mattered to him was that she was happy again.

There had been no other threats from Professor Hojo, either. Jeanette didn't expect much else. Hojo had gotten what he wanted, so there was no reason for him to bother her. In fact, her life in the Shinra Building became routine again, only with the added presence of Sephiroth and the love he bore her. Eventually all her interns left to visit their families or continue schooling, and Jeanette had been on hand to wish them all luck. They promised to return since they enjoyed her as a team leader and friend before going their separate ways.

The Third Class regiment of SOLDIER had been dispatched to Wutai for training exercises; the Second to Nibelheim while the First remained in Midgar. Sephiroth himself was slotted to go to Corel sometime soon, since the trip had been postponed due to his illness. Before that day, Jeanette invited Sephiroth to come to her apartment. He agreed without hesitation. That evening the two met on the abandoned rooftop building before heading out. He had surprised her more by presenting her with forget-me-nots, which she had mentioned being her favorite flower. At seeing the flower Jeanette had to ask where he got it.

"A young girl was selling them across the street from the playhouse. I found it strange, but when I saw the flower I thought of you and bought it," Sephiroth explained. Jeanette inhaled the sweet fragrance and smiled as she nodded.

"Thank you. I think I've seen that girl. Long hair and a ribbon, right?"

"Yes," Sephiroth replied, seeing the girl's face in mind. While he did not know her name, something told him he recognized her. He wasn't sure why or how, and cast the thought from his mind. With Jeanette walking beside him, holding the forget-me-nots to her face and smiling softly, Sephiroth found it hard to concentrate on anything other than her.

Her apartment was located on the upper plate of Sector 5, which was easily accessible by train. Those who recognized Sephiroth quickly avoided eye contact while others got up and switched seats. Jeanette shook her head. Sephiroth was still just a man, and she knew reactions such as those would never stop bothering him. He was good at keeping emotion off his face, but all she had to do was look into his eyes to know what he was thinking.

They disembarked in Sector 5 and walked down a few blocks until they came to the apartment complex. The streets weren't as dirty around here, giving Sephiroth the impression that it was a first-class establishment. There were a few people present, mostly joggers who ran off the day's tensions before retiring home for the evening. The pathway that extended from the sidewalk to the front doors was a twisted line of concrete, curving at soft angles while taking hard rights at others. They walked it hand in hand with occasional glances at the other. Jeanette's heart swelled every time she felt Sephiroth's eyes on her. Nothing else in the world mattered as much as him looking at her.

Upon reaching the entrance Jeanette removed her keycard and inserted it into the panel located on the wall. After a moment there was a chime, then the release of the lock. Jeanette replaced her keycard in her purse, smiled up at Sephiroth and pushed the doors open. The moment they entered the hallway she raced toward an elevator that was located directly to her right, letting out a triumphant cry when she managed to step in just as the doors made ready to close. Sephiroth came in right behind her, placing his right hand on the door to prevent it from closing on him. Jeanette noticed the elevator was straining against Sephiroth's strength and mildly wondered how in the world she was able to handle him.

"The inside of the building is deceiving," Sephiroth remarked as the elevator groaned its way up the shaft. Jeanette gave a casual shrug.

"My landlord always tells me that one day he plans on making the inside look as nice as the outside, but he just can't seem to get enough gil together. Besides, Shinra, Inc. charges a lot for the building to be here," Jeanette explained. Sephiroth gave a short nod, knowing that Shinra often taxed the locals to death to ensure the success of their Mako reactors.

The slums suffered the most, for the ones who lived there had no money to pay taxes. He had only been down to the slums on a few instances, and each time he went the situation was worse. It seemed only Wall Market managed to turn a good profit to keep it in business.

The elevator stopped at the fourth floor, and when the doors opened Sephiroth again was deceived. The hallway was colored beige, complete with shining hardwood floors and a series of windows that ran down the length of the wall. Curtains were even hung on the windows. Jeanette chuckled at seeing Sephiroth's reaction as they walked down the hall.

"This hallway used to look just like the one downstairs until a few of the women living here grew tired of it. They pooled their gil together and redecorated all the floors except the lobby. The landlord was a little upset, but then word got out about how nice the building was becoming and more tenants arrived. Now he wants to officially hire the women as a decorating committee," she explained, recalling the landlord's saucer-wide eyes when he saw the finished product.

Sephiroth paused next to a painting on the wall and studied it. Jeanette also stopped in her strides, glancing over at him as he looked over the piece. It was a beach scene at sunrise, with a few seagulls in flight over the water. A single person stood in the surf, his back to the viewer as he gazed across the ocean. A hand was over his eyes to shield it from the growing strength of the sun. Sephiroth gestured at the picture.

"You selected this."

The smile that came to her face was one of both admiration and surprise.

"I think there's no fooling you whatsoever, Sephiroth. I used to have that picture hanging in my bathroom to remind me of home, but I thought it would serve a better purpose out here. A lot of people have commented on it, too," she explained. Sephiroth ran the back of his hand over her cheek, a soft smile coming to his features. Jeanette felt her heart melt.

"That was very generous of you. Giving up a reminder of home shows strength of character. I wouldn't know what a hometown is like since I don't truly have one."

At that Jeanette's eyebrows went up.

"You mean you don't remember where you were born? Were you always here in Midgar?" she asked, incredulous. Sephiroth nodded solemnly. He glanced away from her for a moment, seeing how he once was in the back of his mind. At five years old, he was thinking about what sort of people his parents were since he had been recently informed of his mother's name. He could still remember the vision of her he had in his mind. She was warm to the touch, loving and gentle. She would hold him when he woke up in after a nightmare, and her voice would be soothing and beautiful. Sephiroth swallowed uneasily and sighed.

"I do not know. My earliest memories are of Midgar, but for some reason I have always longed for cool mountain air. It's nothing to concern myself with, since it's only natural for one born in Midgar to want to be around nature," he concluded. Jeanette touched his arm softly. He looked down at her, losing himself in her violet eyes. She shook her head.

"Somehow I don't think so. Nibelheim has a beautiful mountain range, and it's almost always cool there. A little too cool for my taste," she added with a small chuckle. His nod was absent, yet his eyes were still locked with hers.

"I imagine so."

Jeanette could sense that he didn't want to discuss his growing up any longer and continued on down the hallway. A few doors down was where her apartment was located, and she unlocked it with her keycard. She heard Sephiroth's footsteps carrying him toward her, for he had lingered at the window for a few moments. She touched his arm in a reassuring manner, silently asking him if he was all right. Sephiroth nodded to her question. Jeanette gave him a warm smile, turned and flicked the lights on once inside the apartment.

The overhead lights flashed to life, washing the room in enough light to reveal the coziness of her home. It was set in an irregular rectangle with the rooms more or less running into one another. The bedroom and bathroom was set off to the side, broken apart from the main room by a hallway. The living room took up most of the space, with the table situated to the left on a small rise adjacent the kitchen. A loveseat was in the middle of two comfortable chairs, each covered with a blue and white afghan blanket. Various lamps were set on end tables that were scattered around the living room. Photographs lined the walls in no real pattern, only adding to the homeliness Sephiroth saw before him. Jeanette smiled self-consciously at seeing some clothing draped over the armrest of the couch.

"Don't mind the mess. These days I'm rarely home," she said, shooting Sephiroth a knowing smile. He returned it.

"I see what you mean. But as for your apartment being messy, I don't see that. I see a place someone truly lives in. A place you filled with your memories," he remarked, taking a few more steps inside and looking everything over. Jeanette wondered if he was also a poet and smiled. Sometimes he said the most beautiful things.

As he gave himself a tour of her home, Jeanette took the time to go to the kitchen and look inside her refrigerator. When she had left Sephiroth's apartment the other night she stopped at the grocery store to pick up the necessary items for his meal. Some of it had been pricey due to the fact that it was imported, but she was willing to part with the gil. What was money when she had someone like Sephiroth in her life?

Finding everything she needed, Jeanette turned toward her kitchen counter in time to see Sephiroth pick up a framed photograph of her parents. He looked at it wistfully, his blue eyes softening a little. He sensed he was being watched and glanced up.

"What are your parents' names?" he asked quietly. Jeanette arranged the ingredients on the counter as she replied.

"My mother's name is Marie, and my father's was Nicholas. He died just after I entered medical school. I think you would have liked him," she explained, growing a little sad at recalling her boisterous father.

Nicholas had never been a small man, but that didn't sway the love he received from his wife and daughter. He had always encouraged her independence and her choice to go into the medical field when she told him of her dreams. He had laughed that loud laugh of his and gave her an affectionate chuck on the chin. He told her he always knew she loved helping others ever since she dove into the ocean to save a toddler pulled in by the undertow. It rattled Marie's nerves, considering Jeanette hadn't quite gotten the hang of swimming at the time.

In the end it secured her parents' support in her going to medical school. Four years later Jeanette nearly dropped out when she heard her father died of a heart attack, but Marie insisted that she stay. Jeanette persevered in spite of her sorrow, and rose to the head of her class. The rest was history.

"You still miss him," Sephiroth observed, placing the frame on the end table again. Jeanette held herself and nodded, looking away.

"I always will. He was very, very good to my mother and I. She used to tell me that I'd never find a man like him," she said with a sigh. She glanced over at him and smiled warmly.

"Wait until she hears about you."

Sephiroth approached her at that moment, reaching for her hand and holding it tightly. His eyes were downcast as he spoke.

"I hope I live up to those lofty expectations she has for you. Can you tell me more about her?" he asked. Jeanette laughed and embraced him, laying her head on his chest. Sephiroth completed the embrace by wrapping her up in his arms.

"What would you like to know?"

Sephiroth tightened his hold on her.

"Anything."

Jeanette invited Sephiroth to sit down beside her on the couch, where she began to tell stories of her mother. Sephiroth listened intently, smiling when she did and laughing when she did. The same memory of the sort of woman his mother must have been came to mind, except she was a pale shadow compared to the vivacious woman Marie was. He began to look forward to the time he would meet her. Jeanette suddenly gasped and looked up at the wall clock.

"Oh no! I've been sitting here talking instead of preparing your dinner!" she cried before getting to her feet and rushing for the kitchen. Sephiroth was about to remark that it was all right, but a part of him was deeply touched over her concern. He wore a pleasant smile on his face as she hurried about the kitchen. The sound of pots and pans rattling accompanied by the swift opening and closing of cabinet doors created a strange sort of symphony that brought forth feelings of longing in Sephiroth's heart.

Ever since he began his relationship with Jeanette, the stories she told and the feelings she invoked made him realize more and more how much he missed out on. Mere weeks ago he wouldn't have given home cooked meals a second thought. Before it had always been duty. Now he felt he truly had a sense of purpose.

Jeanette announced she was finished, bringing Sephiroth out of his reverie. He smiled at her as she set the table with Wutai dinnerware, chopsticks and a circular glass filled with green tea. The smell of it comforted his senses and he rose easily from the couch. She was all smiles when he slid into the seat across from her.

"I'm sorry if it's not done the way you like it, but I was in a hurry."

"I don't doubt it will be delicious, Jeanette. You shouldn't worry yourself," Sephiroth said, picking up his chopsticks and arranging his portion the way he liked it. Jeanette retrieved a portion of her own and sat down, but she found her attention solely reserved on Sephiroth. The chef inside in her waited for a positive compliment, which was answered by Sephiroth's approving nod.

Satisfied she began eating her helping, amazed how close to the recipe she kept it as far as taste and texture. After taking some bites she reached for her own glass of tea. Since she had began seeing him, his taste for green tea had traversed to her and now she drank nothing else. Jeanette could remember the first morning she turned down coffee and asked for green tea. Peter had almost fainted.

"I'll say this for Sephiroth, Jeannie. He really _is_ the best thing to happen to you," he had remarked as she laughed. Jeanette was still eating when Sephiroth finished. She noticed there was not a crumb left on the plate, which pleased her.

"I take it you enjoyed it," she said, smiling. Sephiroth's eyes lifted and met hers. He rose from his seat, crossed over to her and held out his hand. She took it, seeing the serious lover behind his eyes. He helped her to her feet before sliding his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him. He leaned forward to kiss her lips tenderly. She could taste the green tea on his tongue as he gently pushed it past her teeth to dance with hers. When he pulled away she bore a dreamy smile on her face.

"Is that the sort of compliment you'll always give me?"

"It's only the prelude," he said softly. Jeanette giggled and drew him closer to her again. Her fingers twined in the silver strands of his hair as they resumed their fervent kissing, bringing forth the familiar ache she had for him. Eventually they found their way to the bedroom and made a rather ceremonious mess of her bed.

Much later, as they lay in each other's arms sated and content, Sephiroth saw the framed picture of Jeanette and her parents on her bedside table. He studied it, envious of the sort of childhood she had. He was obsessed with the idea of parents. Would life have been different had he grown up the same as any other child? He was quite sure of it.

"Sephiroth? Tell me what you remember about your parents," Jeanette asked him softly, snuggling closer to his nude body and nestling her head against his chest.

"I don't know anything other than my mother's name, and that she died while giving birth to me. Nobody said much else about her to me."

Jeanette sat up on an elbow to get a better view of him. His eyes had taken on a distant look.

"Are you saying that none of the scientists talked to you, like I'm talking to you now?" she asked. He shook his head slowly.

"There was one man who did. I enjoyed his company, since he was the only one who expressed any sort of interest in me that wasn't scientific."

Jeanette smiled softly down at him as she brushed some of his hair away from his face to reveal his expressive blue eyes.

"By the way you speak of him, I think he was the only person you trusted," she deduced. Sephiroth smiled slightly at her correct thinking. He ran a finger down the length of her nose.

"As I said, he was interested in me as a person. He used to encourage me to talk more."

Jeanette kissed his forehead before drawing back to look into his eyes again.

"I'm always interested in what you have to say, Sephiroth. If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me. I want you to feel you can open up to me, and trust me," she said softly. Sephiroth gazed into her violet eyes and lowered her face to his. He gently kissed her lips and pulled away.

"I know I can trust you. You're the only one who makes me feel so completely at ease with myself, and I love you all the more for it. Now let me tell you about the man who used to visit me," he said as Jeanette nestled herself next to him once again and closed her eyes. A particular instance played itself out in his mind, and he spoke of it to her.

* * *

_Sephiroth sat at the end of a long, gray table with pencil in hand and textbook lying open before him. His tutors had asked him to complete the next five chapters of language before he was to be tested on it later in the week. Sephiroth found the subject tedious but enjoyed it nonetheless. Even homework was a pleasant outlet to a child who didn't know what it was like to play with others his own age. _

_At ten years old his learning capacity had exceeded that of an adult's, but that came as to no surprise to the scientists who watched him night and day. The boy could feel their eyes on him as he wrote down answers to questions. He had long ceased caring about them. They would always be there no matter what he wanted._

_The door opened directly behind him with a metal creak, drawing young Sephiroth's attention immediately. The man who entered was dressed in the white lab coat that spoke of his position, a green shirt and tan slacks. He had short, graying brown hair and brown eyes that sparkled with intelligence behind his glasses. A mustache peppered with gray covered nearly his entire upper lip, and when he smiled the corners were pulled up to exaggerate the motion. In his hands he held a package whose purpose defeated Sephiroth._

"_Good afternoon, Sephiroth. How is everything today?" the professor asked as he slid into the seat next to the boy. Sephiroth glanced down at his homework, then back up at the older man._

"_I'm almost done with my first language assignment. Afterwards I'm to read these plays and write a synopsis of them," he explained, picking up the two thick novels. The other man's eyebrows went up, still unable to hide his surprise at how well he spoke for one so young. He reached for the book on top and glanced at the author._

"_Mortinae, hmm? I've heard that college students have trouble grasping his work," he remarked. Sephiroth gave a little shrug. He absently toyed with his pencil as he kept his eyes downcast._

"_My favorite play is 'The Darkest Soul'. The main character grows up alone and misunderstood, but instead of finding redemption he realizes his life was a lie. It wasn't one of my assignments, yet I read it anyway," he explained quietly. The professor nodded and smiled, placing the book back on the table._

"_How would you like to take a little break from your studies?"_

"_I don't know if I can," Sephiroth replied, glancing over at the display window that gave the appearance of a mirror to those in the room. Noticing where his eyes were the older man made a gesture of dismissal. Sephiroth glanced up at him curiously._

"_Don't you worry about them. What I have for you is educational, and fun. Here, look at this," he said, placing the box on the table and lifting the lid. Sephiroth craned his neck to see what sort of prize was inside. What he saw was a folded black board with two pockets tucked on either side of it. Strange pieces were gathered inside them. The older man pulled the board free and unfolded it to reveal its black and white surface._

"_This is chess. It's a game of strategy and intellect," the professor began. Sephiroth nodded as he touched the board's surface._

"_I read about it. You're going to teach me, Professor Gast?" he asked, looking up hopefully at him. Gast chuckled as he removed the chess pieces and separated them according to color. _

"_Of course. I hope that one day you can surpass this old man at the game."_

_Sephiroth reached for a black rook and examined it, running his finger along the polished surface. Gast smiled affectionately at the boy._

"_Is everything all right?" he asked gently. Sephiroth glanced up, momentarily forgetting he had an audience. He nodded._

"_I was just thinking about a story I read once that involved chess pieces. It's how I know about them," the boy explained quietly as he gathered the other fifteen black pieces. Gast was intrigued._

"_What story was that?"_

"_I can't remember the title, but the story was about a rook falling in love with the queen. He had learned of a plot against her and sacrificed himself to save her. It was said that because of this story, the rules of chess were changed. I believe it's called castling," Sephiroth explained, picking up the rook and queen piece in either hand. Gast smiled._

"_That's correct, Sephiroth. That story you speak of was in a short story collection by a man named Rhondant. He and his ladylove played chess all the time, but after she died of an incurable disease he escaped into himself. Before he died I understand he spent day after day playing chess against himself. He often imagined himself as the piece that failed to protect the queen. The story, 'Fallen Rook' was inspired by that. I'm surprised you came across it, actually. Where did you get it?" _

_Sephiroth shrugged, almost nonchalantly. To him, the ability to read and understand such stories was normal._

"_My language tutors had me read up on old authors for a project. Along with Mortinae, I really enjoyed Rhondant. The stories he had to tell were very moving."_

_Sephiroth suddenly stopped, and the faintest rush of color came to his cheeks. Gast pretended not to notice and went about explaining the proper way to arrange the pieces. Once that was done, Gast pointed out each piece's moves and capturing tactics. Sephiroth was intrigued by the game and after a few had bested Gast. The professor chuckled good-naturedly and shook his head. Sephiroth looked up from his latest victory and tilted his head curiously._

"_Professor? Did I do something wrong?"_

"_Not at all. I should have known better than to teach you this game. You'll have it mastered within weeks from your intelligence alone," he complimented. He checked his watch and rose from his chair, giving Sephiroth a pleasant smile. _

"_I must leave you to your studies now. Please, keep the board and practice. We can play the next time I visit," he said, to which Sephiroth nodded._

"_I would like that," he said sincerely. Gast bid the child farewell and left the same way he came in. Sephiroth stared down at the chess pieces lined up alongside the board, and picked up the queen. He studied it, oblivious to everything else. _

_

* * *

_

"So, Professor Gast liked to visit you? That was nice of him," Jeanette remarked when he was done. It took him a moment to return to reality and he murmured a response. His hand came up to caress her bare skin, which sent shivers up and down her spine.

"He always had something new to teach me. Up until I was thirteen he was a constant presence in my life. I was told he retired from the company, and no one ever saw him again. To this day I am not sure what exactly happened, but I cherish what he taught me. If I were to want someone as a father, it would be him," Sephiroth admitted. Jeanette smiled.

"I'm sure he felt the same way. Do you know what happened to your real father?"

"No. Again I was given abstract details, so I never questioned them. I was cared for, fed and taught. I didn't think much into my parents until I got older. By then I decided against asking the scientists. Even if they had the knowledge, they never would share it with me," Sephiroth said with a trace of bitterness. She shook her head sadly.

"That's awful. I wonder how you managed to survive such a childhood," she said softly. He lowered himself so that he was eye to eye with her, his hand resting on her waist as his other lay above her head.

"It was normal to me. I had no choice but to accept what they told me," Sephiroth replied softly, watching her as she brought her hand up to touch his face.

"Maybe one day you'll find out the truth. Who knows? Your father may be out there right now, wondering how you're doing. I'm sure of it," Jeanette said, her eyes closing as a yawn escaped her throat. She gave him a sleepy, apologetic smile before snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes. Fatigue caught up with her and she soon fell asleep in his arms. Sephiroth exhaled as his eyes took in the woman beside him. The love he bore her grew until it embraced him tenderly, luring him into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

The floor was deserted save for the single occupant inside his office, his face lit only by the lamp on his desk. A manila folder was spread out on the surface, its contents having been separated according to importance. Next to the folder was a closed one, its handwritten title obscured by darkness.

The man leaned forward, his shadowed hands sifting through papers until one of interest caught his eye. He carefully removed the piece of paper from the others and held it closer to the light. He scanned the contents with a slight smirk on his face. The woman had been thorough in her research. If the President didn't require his services, then this would have put him out of a job. He sighed irritably and dropped the piece of paper.

He was beginning to wonder if the opportunity he saw coming into shape was nonexistent when his PHS sounded. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew the small device and demanded to know what was going on. A muffled voice replied, quite used to the conversations in which the man didn't introduce himself civilly.

"I just saw the head nurse come in through the lobby, and _he_ was with her," the voice explained. Suddenly the shadowed man's mood brightened and he leaned forward, his chair squeaking with his movement.

"You're sure?" he asked, feeling himself grow excited. The other man gave a sound of acknowledgment.

"Yes, sir."

A grin lit up the man's features.

"Excellent. I will contact you with what I require you to do in a few day's time. For now continue to observe. Just remember to stay out of sight of both of them," he instructed. The voice on the other line swallowed and after a moment of silence said,

"You won't make me hurt the woman, will you?"

"Are you rethinking our agreement? I would not, if I were you. The cold weather here is often cruel to those of lesser means," he said, smiling. The voice sighed in resignation.

"What would you have me do?" came the weak reply.

"Just as I said," the shadowed man replied before breaking the connection. Placing the PHS back in his pocket, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

Jeanette returned to her office after a grueling workout in the gym, a towel draped around her shoulders and hair done up in a high ponytail. When she entered the dark office she noticed the collection of post-it notes on her desk scribbled in Peter's hand, and took the time to scan each one. After bypassing the one from her mother, for she knew what it was in regards to, she came across a message from an old friend. Tucking it into her pants pocket, for she wanted to call the woman from Nibelheim to see how she was doing, Jeanette dropped her purse on the file cabinet by the door. Knowing she was going to be spending the night in Sephiroth's home, she did not take it with her when she left.

After Jeanette cleared the hallway and vanished into an elevator, the janitor poked his head around the corner to ensure that no one was around. His right hand was jammed inside his pocket, his fingers curled around an unmarked bottle, its contents jingling like so many keys as he made his way for the office door. Knowing he usually cleaned the room at this time of night, it almost seemed perfectly natural for him to be there. Inserting the key into the lock, twisting it and pushing open the door was normal. Stepping inside, casting a survey of the wastebaskets and clutter on the two desks was also normal. His hand tensed around the object in his pocket when he caught sight of the head nurse's purse.

He tried not to think about what he was actually doing as he crossed over to it. He was only there to clean the office, to make it look its best for the morning. His left hand was trembling as he reached for the zipper that ran across the top of it and pulled, exposing the interior. Nothing of consequence was there save for her hairbrush, a glasses case, an opened pack of gum and half-eaten candy bar. The janitor sifted through the middle pouch, knowing exactly what it was he sought. After pushing past the checkbook he found it. He paused again, pursing his lips.

The head nurse had always been so kind to him. Every time she saw him she was always smiling, as if she hadn't a care in the world. That much was obvious since her involvement with Sephiroth. There were several occasions he had come across the pair returning from an outing, all the world shut away. It made him envious and happy at the same time. But if he did not do this, then his family would suffer, and frankly the janitor feared his employer's wrath more than his own conscience.

Withdrawing the circular case that resembled a compact mirror, the janitor popped the lid open and took a quick catalog of what he saw. The supply of birth control pills she had was enough to last her a full month, and he was grateful at seeing that the first week was already used. It meant he didn't have to tamper with opening anything. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew the small bottle and stared at it, then back at the pills in his other hand. There was no turning back now.

Quickly he emptied the birth control pills from the container, dumping them into another bottle he had taken with him. Once that was done, he carefully situated the substitutes along the rows, taking great care to make sure it looked immaculate. After he was done he closed the container, inserted into the purse and zipped it back up.

His heart was pounding erratically as he stared at the purse. He found himself wondering why, of all the people at the company, did his employer choose her. He assumed she must have done something to greatly anger him, and left it at that. He had no right to question his employer's motives when he himself didn't take his own conscience into account.

After cleaning the office to take his mind off his act, the janitor left the room without looking back. The real birth control pills rattled in the bottle in his pocket, serving to remind him of what he had done. Coming to a stop near a garbage can, the janitor threw the bottle of pills into it, then covered it with the trash he had taken from the office. His footsteps were hurried as he made his way back to the janitor's closet, where he collected extra bags and left. He still had work to do.

"You plan on staying out late again?" commented Peter with a sly smile as he watched Jeanette gather her belongings. She paused in hooking her purse strap over her shoulder to give him an exasperated glance. Peter only smiled.

"I'm just saying that Sephiroth really should let you sleep once and a while. I've seen you tired before, but this is too much."

Jeanette laughed, knowing that it was true. For the past month she had come to work on a Monday looking a little worse for wear, but she was always ready to tackle the day. Love had brightened her existence, and even next to no sleep could dampen her spirits.

"Maybe when you find yourself a woman who can make your head spin, you won't need sleep either. Don't wait up for me," she said, walking out from behind her desk toward the door. Peter chuckled and waved.

"I've learned not to lately. See you tomorrow!"

Jeanette was shaking her head in amusement as she closed the door on Peter's smiling face. As she made her way toward the elevators she caught sight of the janitor on duty, voicing a greeting as she walked by. He jumped a little as if startled, then nodded to her as she walked by.

"Don't work too hard, all right?" she called over her shoulder with a smile. The janitor swallowed and nodded again, too afraid to speak. When she disappeared around the corner he hung his head and sighed.

A week later Jeanette bid Peter and her staff goodbye, for she had decided to take her vacation early this year. Joanna promised to take care of everything, Peter reminded Jeanette not to drink too much, and she was off. She was smiling as she made her way to the entrance. As much as she loved her job, she wasn't going to miss Midgar for the next two weeks. Sephiroth also had time off owed him and agreed to go with her back home. She was going to be spending the time in paradise, lounging on the beach and in Sephiroth's arms. The smile widened. She couldn't wait to introduce him to Marie. Jeanette had left subtle hints to keep her mother guessing, and when Marie became exasperated she only laughed. She knew Marie would love Sephiroth in spite of who he was.

As Jeanette crossed the lobby floor for the doors she noticed Zack standing beside a youth in a private's uniform, his head angled up as his eyes took in the sights. Jeanette knew Zack would never forgive her if she left without telling him, and proceeded for the pair. Zack had slapped his companion on the back and grinned at something he had accomplished when Jeanette joined them.

"So, what sort of trouble are you going to get into today?" Jeanette accused fondly, raising an eyebrow at Zack. He gasped in mock horror and shook his head.

"You insult me, Jeannie. No trouble today, only duty. I'm going to show Cloud here the sights," he said, casting a glance at his companion. Cloud's pale features turned red slightly and he gave a slow nod. Jeanette shifted her glance from Zack to Cloud, then back again. She knew there was something familiar about the other's name, but couldn't quite place it.

"Would this tour of yours include the Honey Bee Inn?"

Now it was Zack's turn to blush, causing Cloud to chuckle. Jeanette smiled at the blonde. He had a shy composure that she found endearing, which was completely opposite loud, brash Zack. Zack placed his hand over his mouth, his eyes as big as saucers before looking over at Cloud.

"Did you hear that? She thinks that's the only thing to do around here."

"But, Zack, didn't you say that was one of the places you wanted to show-" Cloud was cut off when Zack covered his mouth with his gloved hand. Jeanette chuckled.

"It's all right, Zack. I don't hold it against you. After all, you're young and good-looking. Why not use that on those women?" she said, winking at Cloud, who blushed again. Zack rubbed the back of his head and emitted a bashful chuckle.

"Aww, Jeannie, I hate it when you're right. So, where are you off to?" Zack remarked, taking note of the bag slung over Jeanette's shoulder. She smiled at him.

"For your information I'm going away for two weeks."

"What! You can't do that! The place will fall apart without you!" Zack cried, throwing his arms around her and squeezing. She laughed and managed to pry herself from his arms. Cloud simply stared, bewildered.

"Hardly. I won't be gone long enough for you to miss me. Just don't get into too much trouble, all right? And don't let Cloud adopt your persona," she said, smiling. Zack placed one hand on his hip as he gestured toward the ceiling with his other.

"There's only one me, Jeannie. Cloud couldn't impersonate me if he tried. Isn't that right, buddy?" Zack said, elbowing his friend. Cloud murmured a response, absently rubbing the spot on his arm where he was elbowed. Jeanette gave Zack an affectionate hug, kissed his cheek and stepped back. After shaking Cloud's hand, she nodded to them both and left. She chuckled when she heard Zack comment on the way she walked and sighed. She would miss Zack's antics.

The train ride to Sector 5 was uneventful, and as she disembarked she laid some gil into a trumpeter's upturned hat, smiling when he winked at her. Other people milled about, waiting for the next train or hurrying home after a long day at work. Jeanette walked with a skip in her step, humming the song the trumpeter had been playing as she strolled. Sephiroth had arranged to meet her at her apartment, and tomorrow morning they would leave from there. She anticipated with zeal the sort of excitement that awaited them, and part of it would take place tonight.

Sephiroth came into view as she walked up the pathway for the building, love warming her inside and out. He carried with him a black duffel bag and nothing else. While she had urged him to bring light clothes due to the weather, she doubted she could see him in anything else but his black attire. He wore it now, and the lamplight cast a glossy sheen on the surface. It also reflected on the Masamune, which was sheathed at his side. Upon seeing the sword she gestured to it.

"What's that for? Do you expect us to run into trouble?" she asked, stepping into his arms when he opened them.

"No. Costa del Sol has the cleaner I need to keep up the Masamune's appearance. It also helps in keeping others at bay when we want to be left alone while on the boat," he replied. She laughed and lifted her head to meet his kiss. He held her tightly, then slipped his hand into hers and walked with her.

They strolled into the apartment building silently, perfectly at ease in the other's company. Other tenants who recognized her waved, their children in awe at seeing the great Sephiroth. Since Jeanette had started seeing him, Sephiroth's visits had generated a lot of attention. One night he had told her he wished just to be viewed as everyone else and even though Jeanette conveyed his wishes, it didn't stop the little boys from eyeballing him. Sephiroth took it with stride. Being closely examined was nothing new to him.

"I didn't buy anything for dinner. I thought we'd go out, but I have a feeling we'll be staying in tonight," Jeanette remarked with a grin as she unlocked her door and pushed it open. Sephiroth returned the smile.

"I think you're right. The Wutai restaurant you like delivers, does it not? That will be fine. What do you think?" Sephiroth asked. Jeanette placed her things on the couch, turned to him and smiled. The familiar spark for him came to life in her eyes, and Sephiroth placed his duffel bag on the floor.

"I think we need to celebrate our time first, then eat. I'm not exactly hungry for food right now."

Two hours later, with cartons from the restaurant open and scattered on the coffee table, Jeanette sat in Sephiroth's arms watching a late night movie. Sephiroth also watched, but the movie held no interest for him. Jeanette's laughter rang in his ears, making him feel wonderful. His arm tightened around her frame unconsciously, and she turned to smile affectionately at him. The antics of the movie carried on, filling the atmosphere with a homely feel.

"You're not worried about my mother's reaction to you, are you?"

"A little. Once she sees the man who has fallen in love with her daughter she might have trouble finding words," Sephiroth replied. Jeanette shook her head.

"Mom will talk to you as if she's known you all her life. She won't hold who you are against you, if that is what you mean. So long as we're happy she's happy."

She leaned closer to kiss his lips gently, giggling slightly when he wrapped her up in his arms.

"I believe you, Jeanette. I also want you to know that you have made me extremely happy these past weeks. I can't think of anything that could thwart that," he said after pulling away. Jeanette smiled lovingly at him, laid her head on his chest and snuggled closer to him. They finished watching the movie, and after another session of lovemaking finally surrendered to sleep.


End file.
